Don't let me go
by MrPwong
Summary: Eren watched Mikasa get struck down by a titan and gets refused the ability to save her. How will Eren act thinking that Mikasa is dead because he couldn't save her and what will happen to Mikasa now trapped in a titan infested city? Rated T for use of violence and coarse language.
1. She's gone

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic, nothing special and it's probably along the lines of every other "Something happens to Mikasa, Eren gets all sad, so on so forth." Well, I hope you enjoy, in the event people do like this, I have plans for future chapters and other fanfics so I hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

_Cold and alone, these were the only two things she could feel, something she hadn't felt since the day she watched her parents get butchered. Her leg was trapped under a large rubble pile and she immediately gasped out in pain. She reached up to grab the soft fabric of the maroon scarf she was given when she was 9, but all she felt was skin, it was like a horrible dream she would wake up from any minute and no matter how hard she tried, the nightmare never ended._

(3 Hours Ago)

"Mikasa! Where are you!" Eren was screaming at the top of his lungs. Mikasa had engaged a large 13 meter class titan when it scored a lucky blow catching her legs sending her flying through the wall of a building and after a while of searching the wreckage, the titan lost interest and wreaked havoc else where in the city.

"Eren, we have to get back to the wall!" a large burly blond man yelled as he grabbed Erens' arm. "We need to leave now!" the large blond man yelled again pulling Eren away from the building Mikasa was in.

"Get off of me! I need to get Mikasa!" Eren screamed back.

"There is no time, the titans are over running this sector of town! We need to leave!" It took all the large blond mans strength to restrain Eren and force him back to wall. Eventually Eren gave in knowing he could not over power the blond man and started to scale the wall.

"Listen, you can hate me all you want, but we both know Mikasa. She is strong and can take care of her self, we just need to wait." the blond man said trying to comfort Eren. Eren could not understand how he gave into Reiner like that and just left Mikasa alone in that building probably dying and needing his help.

'If Mikasa died... is it my fault? First my mother and now her... why did I let Reiner take me? Why didn't I help Mikasa?' Eren thought while his expression went blank. Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks, but he made no sound to show the others he was crying, all he could think of was Mikasa.

Eren heard the voice of his friend Armin, but did not move his gaze from the area he last saw Mikasa in. "Hey, has anyone seen Mikasa and Eren? They didn't return to our meeting area." Armin said in his innocent tone. Everyone just looked at Armin and shook their heads. Eren could hear Armins footsteps get closer and closer until they came to a full stop. "Eren!" Armin yelled with joy as he ran over and sat beside Eren, but Eren still didn't move his gaze.

"Hey Eren... uh, where is Mikasa?" Armin asked with some confusion because the two of them were always together.

Armin saw Erin tense up as Eren slowly turned his head until he was looking into Armins eyes. Armin saw the dried tears on Erens face, his eyes red. Armin gasped as his face went from confused to downright shocked. People started to look at Eren and Armin with horror on there faces as they realised why Eren was so depressed.

* * *

(Back to Mikasa trapped in the building)

She tried her hardest to move, but all she was met with was more pain in her leg, she tried to call for help, but she was just in too much pain to speak. She started thinking about her life, to be more specific, she started thinking about Eren, the only reason she was alive. She thought about how Eren had saved her from the human traffickers that murdered her parents, how he gave her the scarf which she had now lost, how they fought side by side against the titan menace and now here she was, trapped under a piece of the wall the titan had hit her through.

'How did I let this happen?' she though to herself. 'Eren probably thinks I'm dead, how am I going to face him when I get out of this mess?'

Suddenly, very loud footsteps could be heard. 'Shit, now I really am going to die aren't I?' she figured and tried to hide herself as best as she could while still trapped under the large piece of wall.

A few seconds later and a titan roughly 5 meters in size was peering through the hole in the wall. Mikasa could barely see it through some gaps in the few bits of rubble she could hide under and it felt like it was looking her right in the eye and to her disbelief, it was. The titan reached into the building and grabbed her.

'This is all just a dream, I am going to wake up and see Eren and Armin and everyone else smiling, I am going to wake up, this is just a dream.' she franticly thought to herself as the titan slowly pulled on her.

She suddenly felt massive tension in her leg trapped by the wall and soon heard a loud cracking sound and this time, the pain was too much to suppress, her leg snapped like a twig. Mikasa let out a loud cry of agony as the titan cleared her of the wall debris and brought her towards its mouth.

She couldn't move, her body controlled by the pain and she just kept on letting out cries of pain not bothering to notice her eminent doom when suddenly, a loud release of steam could be heard from the titan and it dropped it, but the titan did not fall.

"Shit! I cut to shallow!" a man yelled as Mikasa crashed down to the ground with a loud thud.

She looked up still crying in pain as another man made a pass on the titan, but he too cut far to shallow to get a kill.

"Damn! Lead this one away!" the first man shouted to the second and the jettisoned of using their 3DMG with the titan that was about to be Mikasa killer in hot pursuit.

Mikasa closed her eyes and when she opened them again, there was a tall figure standing over her, but not a titan. She slowly raised her hand to the figure and he reached out and grabbed it, but put it back to her side. "It is best if you don't move" the man said. Mikasa let out an agreeing sigh as everything started to go blank, the pain suddenly went away and all Mikasa could see was black.

* * *

**A/N: In the event you actually read all the way to the bottom of my story I want you to know I love you for taking the time out of your life to read my story. If you are feeling generous, a review telling me what I did wrong so that I can improve my writing would be greatly appreciated, but you can tell me if you liked it as well ;)**


	2. Lost without her

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and liked the first chapter and decided to take even more time out of your life to look at this chapter. I am trying to find a co-writer so that I can put more ideas than my own in the stories to come.**

* * *

Mikasa was coming to her senses, her leg still hurt like hell, she could barely move from where she was resting. She looked down at her leg and saw that a temporary cast had been put around it.

"Awake at last are we?" a strange man said from beside her. Mikasa shot her gaze towards the man, he wore a military uniform that was lacking insignias.

"Who are you?" she managed to say, still being suppressed by major amounts of pain in her leg.

"Who we are is not important, what is important is that you know we are here to help you get back to the wall." the strange man said. Mikasa gave a sigh of relief, but still didn't know if she could trust this man or the people around him.

(Back at the Barracks with Armin and Eren)

Eren just sat there looking down at his food not showing any interest in eating it. He occasionally looked to his right where Mikasa sat and every time he did, it looked like he saw a ghost, the emptiness of Mikasas seat haunted him. Eren was about to get up and leave when he heard a voice from beside him.

"Eren, you have to eat something or you are going to starve." Armin said, his voice trembling.

"I don't care... I don't have any reason to be here any more." Eren said sharply as he looked at Mikasas seat again. "She always looked out for me, she always protected me and what did I do to repay her? I always yelled at her, told her I'm not her brother and now she is gone because I wasn't there for her. I couldn't protect her." he said with a sigh. "I never got to tell her that I-"

"Eren you piece of shit!" a man yelled, but Eren knew who it was. Jean stormed over to their table. "How the fuck could you leave Mikasa in the city!" he screamed in anger

All eyes turned to Jean and Eren as he ripped Eren from his seat and started to shake him violently. "What the fuck is the matter with you Jaeger!" Jean screamed. "It's your fault Mikasa is probably fucking dead isn't it!"

Erens face went blank, his eyes were empty of all emotion. "You're right." is all Eren could say.

"Wha- what did you just say?" Jean said, his face full of utter confusion.

"You're right. Mikasa is dead because I did nothing to help her." The words tore Eren apart as he said them, but he refused to cry in front of everyone. Jean let Eren go and he just stared at Eren.

'I was just being a dick, I am just so pissed that Mikasa is gone. I know it wasn't his fault, I saw Reiner take Eren away kicking and screaming. Does he actually think it is all his fault?' Jean could feel nothing but confusion.

Eren walked out of the barracks without taking his eyes off the ground, everyone just looking at him in disbelief and horror, no one could muster the courage to break the dreadful silence until Armin shouted for Eren, but his plea fell on deaf ears. Eren slowly left the barracks and headed for the mens bunk house.

* * *

(The Next Day)

"Eren wake up!" Armin called to his friend. "We are going back to the city for a clean up operation!"

Eren jumped out of his bed, he knew that this could be his chance to find Mikasa, or her body and get some closure although he knew it wouldn't help. A world without Mikasa is a world not worth living in. "Alright, I will be out shortly!" he called to Armin.

As all the recruits lined up, a Garrison commander was giving them a briefing, they were to clear the sector of Trost that Eren had lost Mikasa in. Eren felt his knees weaken to the thought of finding her body, or what was left of it after the titan had struck her down.

"Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, and Jean Kirschtein! You are to perform search and rescue duties and find any of your fallen comrades!" the commander yelled out.

'Great, of all the fucking people in the military I get put in the same squad as Eren.' Jean thought to himself, still bitter about the events that unfolded yesterday.

Eren didn't care if he had Jean in his squad, his only concern was trying to find Mikasa. The three of them ran off without speaking a word to each other.

Eren was the first over the wall with Jean closely following him and Armin lagging behind, all that was on Erens mind was what he would say when he found her, how would she react to his abandonment of her? Eren landed on the roof of a building, Jean and Armin landing directly behind him.

"What are you thinking Jaeger?" Jean said out loud. Eren turned around and look him right in the eye.

"I'm thinking exactly what you think I am thinking you horse faced piece of shit." was all Eren could say, his words driven by his hatred for the titans.

Jean gritted his teeth, but he knew that Eren was pissed to be back where he saw Mikasa get struck down and didn't respond.

"Where should we start looking Eren?" Armin asked as innocently as he could, but Eren didn't even turn to face him.

"Look over to the left, I will search here alone." Eren said harshly to his friend, his words full of hatred. Jean and Armin just looked at each other and agreed he needed his space even though it was killing Jean not to pick a fight with Eren.

Eren jumped down onto the streets and started to slowly walk, staying cautious of any titans, he had his finger on the trigger to launch his grappling hooks for a quick escape. He looked through the shattered windows of buildings looking for any signs of the wounded, the dead, and the dying and more importantly, he was looking for Mikasa.

* * *

(Mikasa with the strange man at Wall Rose)

"Thank you... for everything." Mikasa said as calmly as she could. The strange man had helped her walk all the way from the destroyed house they took refuge in on the other side of town all the way to Wall Rose.

The man just looked at her and chuckled as he pointed a flare gun in the air and fired. "Your people will be down to get you now, I need to leave." the man said. "After all, I'm sure your boy friend Eren is worried sick about you." he said still chuckling.

Mikasas cheeks shot a light shade of red and she reached for her scarf to cover her face, but soon remembered that she had lost it when she was struck down by the titan.

"He's family!" she stated quickly.

"I'm sure that's how it is, you take care now Ackermann." the man said as he ran off.

'How does he know my name?' she thought as his last words made her blush even harder when she began to stumble from her leg being in a cast. She slowly moved towards the wall of a house so that she could keep her balance when she heard the sound of people landing in front of the wall.

"Mikasa! Is that you?" a man shouted, she looked over and saw that it was the short, dim-witted Connie Springer and beside him sprinting towards her, Sasha Braus.

"MIKASAAAA!" Sasha screamed as they both ran full speed towards her.

"Mikasa! We all thought you were dead! Eren is going to be so happy!" Connie yelled as they both stopped right in front of her. Sasha pick Mikasa up, she was surprisingly strong for her size like Mikasa and before she knew it, they were on top of Wall Rose and medics took Mikasa to the infirmary for proper treatment.

* * *

**A/N: Again, in the event you read to the bottom of the page I love you. If you can, please leave a review or just tell me what you thought, whether it be that you liked it or that you hated it. All feed back is appreciated and will help me make my stories in the future better.**


	3. A consuming rage

**A/N: Thanks to every one who reads this! Not much to put in my notes for this time other than I found myself a co-writer so expect a massive improvement (I'm hopping) in the quality of our work! Also, to keep this story interesting I am going to try and put out a new chapter once every other day!**

Eren was still roaming around the streets, he saw the bodies of the fallen, mangled and torn apart and he could not stop his mind from picturing Mikasa the same way, her body twisted and warped, limbs missing and her uniform and milky white skin caked in her own blood.

'Mikasa, I am sorry that I haven't been the person you wanted me to be, if you are still alive I will change my ways, I will be who you want me to be.' Eren thought as he walked down a small side street near where Mikasa had been struck down by the titan. With every step, Eren felt his rage building up inside of him, he could hear the sound of Mikasa smashing through the wall at the mercy of that titan.

What Eren saw next made his heart sink. Mikasas maroon scarf trapped in a pile of rubble flapping in the wind. Eren carefully removed the scarf from the rubble and held onto it tightly, his eyes beginning to water as he clenched to the only think left he had of Mikasa.

His tears started to land on the soft fabric of the scarf just as Jean and Armin swooped down from a rooftop into the street behind him. Eren fell to his knees as the waterworks kept spouting from his eyes.

"Eren! Did you find som-" Jean stopped himself as he looked over Erens shoulder to see what he was holding, suddenly he too was on his knees behind Eren. "Is... is that what I think-" Jean stopped himself again.

Armin kneeled down beside Eren in trying to comfort him, but Eren was consumed by his hatred for titans, the only thing he could focus on was the extermination of those which took away the little he had left in his life.

"I'm going to..." Eren stopped and took one last good look at the scarf before wrapping it around his neck. "I'm going to... KILL THEM ALL!" Eren screamed as he charged down the street, his body driven by his new found rage.

Titan after titan fell to Erens blades as he charged forward.

"If we don't stop him he is going to get himself killed, not that I care though." Jean said looking down at Armin when the sound of foot steps slowly came from down the road. Jean looked to his rear and saw a towering 13 meter class titan.

"Down the alley, GO!" Jean yelled as he gave Armin a forceful shove. A hand slammed down behind them causing a massive dust cloud to form covering their movement. The two soon found themselves on a roof top, almost out of breath from running.

"That was... too close." Armin said as he tried to catch his breath. "Thanks for the shove Jean."

"Yeah... don't mention it... I mean it." Jean said with a little chuckle. "We better go find Eren before he gets himself killed."

"I think that's a good idea Jean." Armin said as they both fired their 3DMG and moved from roof top to roof top.

(Eren on his killing spree)

Eren found a large 9 meter class titan attacking a group of soldiers that took cover in a small building and drove his blades deep into the nape of its neck, the sound of the titan crashing down to the ground was not enough to put him at ease, nothing would be enough to put him at ease.

Eren came to a stop on top of a roof, he was exhausted. His knees buckled and he collapsed down, he just sat there waiting for his second wind. Eren closed his eyes and pictured his life, his friends, he pictured Mikasa. He un wrapped the scarf from his neck and just looked at it, he finally had a moment alone with his thoughts.

'I would give anything just to see you again Mikasa, I will pay any price just to have you by my side.' he thought as tears rolled down his cheeks again when the sudden sound of a loud crash broke his gaze at the scarf. He folded it up and the burning desire to kill once again ignited with full force, Eren jumped using his 3DMG to rapidly move closer to the source of the sound.

* * *

(Jean and Armin looking for Eren)

"Hey Armin, keep an eye on your left!" Jean yelled back as the two were running along the roof tops looking for Eren. A 6 meter class titan was searching for people to devour and hadn't noticed them yet.

The two jumped off the roof and fired their 3DMG, but nothing happened. They both came crashing down to the ground. Armin had a lighter fall than Jean, he landed on a rug cart while Jean hit the road hard.

"Jean! Are you ok!" Armin said with a touch of concern.

Jean stood up holding his leg. "Yeah, nothing Shadis didn't put us through. I just can't believe we ran out of fucking gas at a time like this." Jean said as he felt a jolt of pain and fell back down.

"Jean let me give you a hand." Armin reached down the Jean offering him a hand, but Jean slapped it away.

"I don't need your help, I can handle my self." Jean snapped.

Armin grabbed the hand Jean used to slap him away with and pulled him up any ways. "I'm going to help you any ways whether you like it or-" Armin was cut off by a hand impacting the ground right next to them, the 13 meter titan was back.

Armin and Jean just looked at it and froze, they both knew their time had come when suddenly, the titan froze. Blood poured onto the ground in front of Jean and Armin as they both their faces went from being covered in fear to being covered in shock. The titan had its fingers severed.

Armin looked up to see the figure that had just delayed their doom, it was Eren.

"Guys, get out of here!" Eren yelled as he made another pass, severing the remaining fingers on the titans hand.

Armin grabbed Jean and slowly helped him hobble down the road, desperately searching for an alley to go through.

Eren was standing on a roof top looking at the titan when it turned to face him, he froze, completely un-able to move.

"You... you are the bastard that took her away from me... I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Eren shot a grappling hook from his 3DMG, but the titan grabbed the wire and ripped down on it causing Eren to slam into the ground with a massive amount of force.

"EREN!" Armin screamed as he put Jean inside a destroyed building. Armin ran as fast as he could to the scene, but the titan was over Eren.

"Armin! What are you doing all alone?" Connies voice came from above him.

"Connie! I need you to help me get Eren!" Armin shouted as Connie looked to Erens body just laying on the ground.

"Alright! Just do something to distract it, I will get Eren!" Connie yelled back as they both ran towards the titan.

Eren could feel a hot liquid running down his forhead, and when he shifted his eyes to the ground, he saw his head resting in a pool of his own blood. Eren breathed slowly as he thought. 'This is ok, it's ok if I die here. If I die here, then I can be with Mikasa again.'

Eren slowly closed his eyes, the pain fading just like the world around him. All the shouting became to distorted and distant to under stand until all he heard was silence, Eren was welcoming death as a friend.

"Connie, now!" Armin shouted as the titan turned its head from Eren to Armin. Connie leaped down to the ground and grabbed Erens body, it just slumped over him.

The two of them ran as fast as they could away from the titan, but it showed no interest in chasing them.

"Was that a varient? Why isn't it chasing us?" Connie said as they returned to the destroyed house Armin had left Jean in.

"No idea, but we need to get back to the wall. Connie just continue carrying Eren, I'll help Jean." Armin said as he put Jeans arm around his shoulder and slowly helped him get up.

* * *

(Inside Wall Rose at the infirmary)

Mikasa woke up no longer feeling pain in her leg, it had healed fast but still wasn't ready to be walked on. She her time sitting up until she noticed some people sitting next to her.

"How long have I been asleep?" was the first thing she asked.

"Uh, probably around... two weeks?" a friendly voice said, it was Armin.

Most of the people she called her friend were there, Armin, Christa (Or Historia if you prefer), Connie and Sasha, but she noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Eren?" Mikasa asked.

Everyone looked at each other, they all felt their hearts drop at the question, their faces went from joyful to unsure.

Mikasa felt uneasy, their inability to answer the question made her worry.

"Where is Eren?" she asked again, her voice full of worry.

Once again, the question just ate away at all of them until they all looked at Armin and nodded.

"Mikasa... Eren..." Armin couldn't finish the sentence.

Miksasa gazed into Armins eyes as he stood up. Everyone moved to the side so she could have a clear view across the room and sure enough, there was someone in the bed across from hers, the persons face covered in bandages, their body covered in casts.

"Eren encountered the same titan that got you, but he wasn't as lucky with the outcome." Armin said avoiding all eye contact with Mikasa.

Mikasas face went from worried to full of horror, the broken man across from her was Eren.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! tell me what you thought, whether you liked it or hated it. All feedback is appreciated and can help the quality of this story improve!**


	4. Scrambled memories

**A/N: Yeah... so every time I try to upload a new document I get a screen that says Error Type 2 so that is why I have not uploaded on time. I am using a time-consuming way to work around it but until it gets fixed you can expect a new chapter ever 2-4 days. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

* * *

Mikasa was speechless, she didn't know what to say. Her world started to crash down around her, as the only thing left in her sight was Eren lying still on the bed. She wished she could get out of the bed to be at his side, she wished she hadn't been so reckless.

"Mikasa, he should be ok... he looks a lot worse than he actually is." Armin said trying to give her a sense of relief, but in reality Erens condition was the exact opposite. Mikasa didn't look away From Eren, she didn't understand how that could happen to him.

"Oh and..." Armin started to say, Mikasa tore her gaze from Eren and looked right into Armins eyes as if she were looking into his soul. "Eren had this with him." Armin said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the familiar maroon colored scarf Eren had given her when they were kids.

Mikasas eyes started to water up, she was losing control of her emotions and did everything in her power to not let out a cry. She managed to suppress her cries, but she could feel her tears flowing down her cheeks. She reached out and grabbed the scarf from Armins hands, holding it tight.

Everyone just looked at each other and nodded. They all began to leave the room and as Armin got up to join them, he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Armin, don't leave... please." Mikasa said, her voice stuttering. Armin sat back in his chair, Mikasa still holding tightly onto his wrist.

"Alright, I'll stay for you and Eren." Armin said as Mikasa reached out and hugged him.

Armins face was hit with a sense of shock shock, but it didn't bother him much. Armin slowly hugged Mikasa back, he knew that Eren ment everything to her just like he learned Mikasa meant everything to him.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Armin said as Mikasa let him go so that he could take a seat by her bed. "Anything you got on your mind?" he asked.

"Was Eren ok while I was missing... before this?" Mikasa asked changing her gaze from Armin back to Eren.

"Eren... he blamed him self for you going missing, he thought you were dead. He refused to eat anything, said he has no reason to be here anymore because you were gone and when that titan had struck him down... he gave up his will to-"

"Armin stop." Mikasa said as even more tears started to fall down her cheeks, her breathing becoming heavier as she was loosing control of her emotions again and this time, she couldn't hold them back. Mikasa let out a loud wail, she couldn't stop her self from bawling her eyes out.  
Armin tried to think of any way to calm her down, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. Then he looked at Eren, his eyes were open. Armin looked back at Mikasa and put his hand on her cheek.

"It looks like Eren is awake." was all he could say to Mikasa. her sobbing slowly stopped to sniffles, tears still streaming down her face. Armin left her side to stand over Eren and as he took a closer look at him, he saw that Eren wasn't breathing. Armin let out a panicked gasp and sprinted out of the room screaming for a medic.

Mikasas face was once again hit with absolute horror. She tried to get up, but instead of standing she fell ut of the bed and crawled her way to Eren. She grabbed the frame of his bed and pulled herself up to him.  
Just as she was about to speak when Armin and a nurse dashed into the room. Armin helped Mikasa to her feet and tried to guid her back to her bed, but she refused to move from her spot over looking Eren, her gaze searching for any signs of movement.

The nurse checked his pulse and to her surprise, it was normal. She put her hand on his chest and felt very slight movement and gave a sigh of relief. Erens green eyes still open looking into nothing.

* * *

(Inside Erens Mind)

"Hey mom, what's for dinner!" Eren yelled from his room as he read one of Armins books about the outside world.  
"Nothing if you keep reading that book, dinner has been ready for half an hour!" Erens mother Carla Yaeger yelled back. "It is getting cold!"

Eren dropped the book on his bed and sprinted to the kitchen where he found his family sitting at the table, everyone looked so happy. Eren took his seat next to Mikasa and started to devour his meal.

Erens father Grisha gave him a big smile and patted him on the head and pinched Mikasas cheek. "I am leaving for a couple of days, a bunch of people have come down with something in a town just behind the wall." Grisha gave Carla a kiss and opened the door when he stopped again.

"Eren." Grisha said as Eren turned his attention from his food to his father. "Take care of our girls while I'm away." he said with a chuckle.

"I will dad!" Eren shouted back giving Grisha another big smile as he closed the door. The three f them continued to eat their food in peace when suddenly the roof of their house started creaking. Eren seemed to be the only one who noticed it and looked up just as a massive fist came flying through the roof.

Eren and Mikasa were thrown back into the wall from the force of the impact, but their mother wasn't as lucky. Eren was the first to come to his senses and saw his mother in the hands of a massive smiling titan and beside it was another tower 13 meter class titan that swung its hand through the wall sending Mikasa flying across the room.

Eren sat there in horror, hearing his mother screams go silent after a loud chomping sound and a red liquid pour down on him, the sight of Mikasa laying there on the ground trapped under a pile of rubble. He was about to get up and help Mikasa when he was grabbed by his family's friend Hannes.

"Hannes! Put me down, Mikasa is back there! She is all I have left!" Eren screamed, but his own words made him fall silent. 'All I have left.' he thought as it all hit him at once. Eren looked back and saw the massive smiling titan begin to swallow something and then he remembered the screams.

"MOOOOM!"

* * *

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the wait, I am going to try my hardest to get as much content out as I can this week. Whether you enjoyed this chapter or not, feed back is greatly appreciated as every little bit helps!**


	5. Under seige

**A/N: So yeah... that issue I was having fixed itself so now I can go back to uploading once every other day (Probably, depends on school and my level or tiredness) but yeah, I will still get as much content out as I can and here is hoping that all of you currently reading this will read to the final chapter!**

* * *

Eren was just laying in his bed, staring into nothing. The nurse said he was fine and closed his eyes. Mikasa just sat there on her bed wondering when Eren would wake up.

Mikasa was about to lay down when the nurse gave out a gasp. She looked over to Eren and noticed that he was rasing his hand as if to grab something that wasn't there. Mikasa looked at Armin with a strange look on her face and then looked back at Erens hand slowly coming up.

Lucky for her, Armin was smart enough to get the hint and helped her over to Eren. Mikasa slowly reached out to grab Erens hand hoping it would give him a sense of comfort and when their hands connected, Eren stopped moving.

Mikasa was about to pull her hand away when it was met with resistance. She jerked her hand slightly and noticed that Eren was tightening his hold on her hand, like he didn't want to let her go. The nurse smiled and looked at Armin.

"Do you mind giving me a hand washing the bed sheets?" the nurse asked motioning for the doorway while still looking at Armin.

Once again, Armin clued in and grabbed a chair for Mikasa then left with the nurse. The two were alone, There hands still locked together with neither one showing any signs of letting go.

Mikasas cheeks were a light shade of red, she felt so safe, like nothing bad could happen when they were together.

* * *

(Back inside Erens mind)

"Hannes! Put me down you asshole!" Eren screamed. He managed to escape Hannes' grip and starting running back towards his home. "Mikasa!" he screamed as he turned onto their street. He expected no response, but it still hit him hard when he heard nothing. Eren showed up at their house, Mikasa was gone.

Eren fell to his knees, everything in his life was gone. Soon, the 13 meter class titan that took Mikasa from his showed up and Eren made no attempts to move from it. Its hand slammed down beside Eren sending him flying as a large piece of debris hit him in the head.

After Eren impacted the ground, he opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure standing above him.

"Eren, are you ok?" the figure said, but he knew that voice better than anyone else.

"Mom?" was all Eren could say.

"It's ok Eren, everything is going to be ok." the figure said.

"Mom?" was all Eren could say again until the figure he was looking at came into focus.

"Eren, are you ok?" it was Mikasa.

Erens face went from confused to surprised, Mikasa had been trapped under a piece of the wall and yet here she was standing over him. Eren just said nothing, he couldn't respond, he didn't know how to respond. Erens world started fading, everything around him going dark as he reached up to the sky trying to hold onto the light.

Eren felt something wrap around his hand, he didn't dare look to see what it was, but he just tightened his hold as if he was hanging onto a branch above an abyss, it was keeping him alive and he would hold onto it as long as he could.

* * *

(Back to reality about a week later)

The only time Mikasa left Eren was to eat and sleep, when she wasn't there she made Armin stay and watch over him for her. Mikasas leg was well enough to walk on, but she had to take it easy and use crutches when she was walking for long periods of time.

Eren had shown no signs of recovery or waking up, people began to lose hope in his survival and started talking about how he was a waste of medical supplies. Even some of the infirmary staff decided that Eren was a waste of their precious supplies

"Look, I think the wounded from the last clean up operation are coming in." Armin said while looking out a window towards Wall Rose. Mikasa took a glance and saw men who were bloody and beaten, the look on their faces indicating all their will to fight the titans was gone.

"They are going to cut down on Erens supplies again." Mikasa said as she returned her attention to Eren.

"I think so, some of these men look just like he did when-" Armin was cut short by the door slamming open.

"Mikasa Ackermann and Armin Arlert, you are instructed to come with me, there has been a titan raid on our gas depot. We need every able body to form a counter attack, Yaeger will be fine." the man said as he quickly walked away.

Mikasa looked at Eren one more time and got up with her crutches and slowly left the room with Armin as he shut the door behind them.

* * *

(Garrison HQ)

"Those of you assembled in front of me at this time are being tasked with the destruction of the titans putting our gas depot under siege! You are to work alongside the Garrison units and cooperate to achieve your goal! I have also received word that the Quartermasters Corps inside the depot has sustained massive casualties, only six are said to be alive, Dismissed!"

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief, no one understood how such a fortified building could be so easily over run.

Mikasa was about to put her 3DMG on when someone grabbed it from her hands.

"Not this time Ackermann." it was Jean with his way of showing up at the worst possible moments.

"Jean, give me my gear." Mikasa said coldly, but he remained calm. "I am not in the mood to deal with you right now Jean."

"Deal with me? I am trying to help! Your leg isn't ready for 3DMG use, it will just snap again!" Jean yelled just loud enough for some people to hear.

"Jean, why are you trying to protect me, I kill 10 titans for every one you kill." she said starting to get a little aggravated.

"And yet if Yaeger was here, you would just let him take your gear wouldn't you." and the second he heard those words himself, he knew he had just pushed the wrong button.

Mikasa hit Jean right in the jaw and sent him tumbling into the wall. "Jean, I heard about what you did to Eren, what you said to him, telling him my disappearance was his fault." Mikasa was looking Jean right in the eyes and saw his growing fear.

Mikasa was pulled back by Armin who grabbed her gear from Jean and the two of them leapt off towards the HQ.

"So Jean... do you still like her?" Connie said trying to hold in some laughter.

* * *

(Armin and Mikasa near the HQ)

"I do think Jean had a small point Mikasa, you are favoring one leg on your landings and that might cause you an un needed injury." Armin said as they came to a stop behind a group of Garrison soldiers.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Armin. Focus on the mission." Mikasa said quietly as their squad leader started talking.

"We are going to enter through the western side windows on the third floor to check for survivors before we regroup with Squad Viktor above the warehouse, our way is blocked by three 6 meter class titans, but if we are fast enough we can all get through." the squad leader said as he signaled for everyone to jump.

Everything was going smoothly, everyone bypassed the three titans until someone let out a scream.

"Everyone stop!" the squad leader yelled as he came to a halt on a nearby rooftop. A large group of abnormals was charging right for them and no one realised that the three titans they bypassed heard all the commotion and were rapidly moving in on their rear.

"Everyone scatter, make your own way to the depot!" the squad leader yelled. As he jumped, one of the six meter titan grabbed him and devoured him in front of everyone. The abnormals also claimed multiple lives in a matter of seconds, everyone was too scared to move. One by one the squad was getting taken down until Mikasa jumped off the roof with Armin.

The two found their way to the western side of the building and crashed through the windows of the offices.

"Who's there!" a man got up holding a military police rifle, he was in absolute panic mode.

"My name is Armin Arlert, and this is my friend Mikasa Ackermann!" Armin said quickly to try and put the panicked man at ease. The man lowered his rifle and motioned for them to come over to him.

"Christy, Becca, these people are here to help us, they are here to get us out, aren't they." the man said as the two girls came out from under a desk.

"Yes we are, but we need to regroup with the other squad so we can retake the gas depot." Mikasa said and started to walk to the room exit.

"What? Are you insane? There are about seven titans down there!" the man yelled.

Mikasa stopped dead in her tracks. "What about them? They are just titans." she said and continued walking when a strange noise could be heard in the distance.

"ABNORMAL!" Armin screamed as he dived for cover, the two girls following him. The man just stood there in complete shock as the wall infront of his exploded reveling the face on a titan.

"Armin, we need to go!" Mikasa yelled as the titan reached into the building and grabbed the man. Armin got up and pulled Christy and Becca with him as they watched the man get pulled out of the building by the titan.

* * *

(Northern side of Garrison Gas Depot)

Armin and Mikasa had left Christy and Becky in a safe place away from the exterior wall of the building and as they kept running, they finaly got to the meeting point for both squads above the warehouse.

"Squad Viktor, we are here!" Armin yelled out as they looked towards Armin seeing only two of them.

"Are you two scouts, where is your squad leader recruit?" one of the men in Squad Viktor asked.

Mikasa responded before Armin. "No, we are what's left of our squad and command was left up to me after everyone else fell."

"Right then... lets just get this over with shall we?" another man from Squad Viktor said.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, just another thanks for reading! If you want, tell me if you liked this chapter or if you hated it, all feedback is valuable and will assist me and my co-writer to make much better content in the future!**


	6. Disaster at the depot

**A/N: SO this one feels really rushed... expect the worst thing you've ever read! I don't really capture action that well and you will see exactly what I mean if you dare scroll down and read it. But, I guess it is my first time so... it aint gonna be a work of art.**

* * *

"The fighting to retake the depot is going to yield heavy casualties if we don't come up with any ideas." a man from squad Viktor said. "I don't like our odds even if we do have a plan."

"Who is your squad leader." Mikasa asked the man, but he just looked at her with a blank face.

"I am the Master Sergeant Smith, the new head of this squad... Viktor got taken down right before we entered the building." he said back to her, his tone cold. "Our orders were to join your squad and take orders from your leader... so I guess that means you Ackermann."

Mikasa looked him in the eyes with a sense of discomfort, how did he know her last name?

"Right then." she said as all the men from squad Viktor got up from their places and walked over to her. "How many of you know this buildings layout?"

Two people raised their hands and she motioned them to stand with Armin.

"Armin, I want you to think of something with these two while the rest of us take a look around for any supplies we can use" Mikasa said as she motioned for the rest to search the area for anything useful.

The building shook as titans smashed through the walls looking for people to eat. Roughly twenty minutes had gone by before Armin walked over to Mikasa with his plan.

"Everyone, Armin has a plan." Mikasa said and everyone formed a circle around her and Armin.

"The best plan we could come up with risks everyone's lives if the one team fails, it isn't the best plan but it's all we have." Armin said, his voice lacking confidence.

"Well spit it out." Smith said growing impatient.

"One team takes the elevator down to the middle of the depot to act as a diversion, there will be no way to defend your selves if something goes wrong. A second team consisting of the elite troops in your squad will get off the elevator while we are level with the cross beams of the roof and they will wait for the best moment to take the titans all at once."

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Armin. "You just expect us to put our lives on a plan that we don't even know will work?" a man yelled from the crowd.

"You had best stowe that shit now unless you have a better plan." Smith snapped at his men and they all fell silent.

Smith pointed at six people and then Mikasa. "You six are going on the cross beams with Ackermann, the rest of you are with me in the elevator... that includes you Arlert." Smith yelled as he loaded his men into the elevator.

After what seemed an eternity had past, the elevator jerked to a stop.

"Alright, this is your stop Ackermann, keep my boys safe would you?" Smith said as Mikasa and the other six men got off and carefully walked along the cross beams getting into place.

The elevator started again and the rest of Squad Viktor descended lower into the depot.

Everyone had their blades drawn and started to tap them on the wooden handles of the elevator getting the titans attention.

All seven titans were about 4 meters in height and all seven were slowly moving towards the men in the elevator, so far the plan was working. Everyone continued to tap their blades until the titans were right in front of them.

"Easy now." Smith said noticing some of the men were shaking. The titans were now within cutting distance of the men on the elevator.

"NOW!" Smith yelled and the seven soldiers up top descended on the titans. Mikasa made a clean kill as well as four of the others, but two of them missed the nape of the titans neck.

"They need help!" A man screamed as the titans advanced on the two men who missed their mark. By the time Mikasa was able to kill on of the two titans, the man had been crushed by its hand and the other escaped with minor cuts from debris as someone else killed the second titan.

Mikasa felt her leg weaken, but she managed to stay standing.

"Mikasa, how do you feel?" Armin asked looking down at her holding her leg.

"Nothing I can't handle Armin." was all she said.

The men from Squad Viktor were cheering when the wooden entrance to the depot was torn open. Everyone looked in horror as more four meter class titans poured through the hole in the gate.

"Squad, back to the lift!" Smith shouted as everyone panicked to get their spot when another hole was punched clean through the wall damaging the lifts rope system causing some gears from the top to come crashing down, crushing a few men.

"Squad, regroup and retreat through the hole! Get onto the streets!" Smith yelled while watching those who weren't close enough get picked up by titans and eaten, he knew he couldn't save them all.

Mikasa and Armin were the first onto the street, they could still hear the screaming from inside. As they ran, they saw an arm on the ground that looked familiar. Armin picked it up and dropped it right away, the arm belonged to Becky. Armin looked up and saw a massive hole where he and Mikasa had hidden the two survivors.

"Armin, we need to get to a building!" Mikasa said, a bit of panic in her voice.

Armin soon found out what had her spooked. The massive 13 meter titan that struck her and Eren down was running down the road at them.

'How could a titan like that not have been taken down yet let alone go un noticed!?' Armin thought to himself as Mikasa grabbed his arm and began to run.

The titan was nearly on them when Mikasa threw Armin through the window of a café, she was about to jump inside when the titan grabbed her and picked her up. Mikasa had only one reaction, she sliced at the titans fingers and as she hacked one away, the titan tightened his grip on her.

Mikasa could feel the compression, but continued to hack away at the fingers holding her hostage. With every swing, the titans grip grew stronger and stronger until a faint cracking could be heard from her chest. Not enough to be considered major, but Mikasa still winced in pain.

As she severed the last finger, she plummeted down to the ground and not only severely injured her leg, but cracked a few ribs as well. This time, everything went black right away for Mikasa, no pain, no crying just silence.

* * *

(In the Infirmary with Eren)

Eren finally woke up, everything was woozy and bury. He tried to sit up, but his body was strapped down, he remembered being struck down by a titan but not getting to a hospital. Doctors and nurses were rushing up and down the hallways tending from one wounded patient to the other.

In the distance, Eren could make out a wounded list being called out and when he heard the name Ackermann, his heart dropped. He remembered how he lost Mikasa to the titan that took him down and he'd be damned if he didn't kill it. Eren slid his arms out from the poorly tied straps and started to un-buckle all the other straps restraining his body when a nurse walked in the check on him and he saw her stand there is terror.

"What? Do I look that bad after waking up?" he said, but the nurse ran out of the room. Eren finished removing his restraints and sat up, he heard the name Ackermann again. Eren slowly got out of bed and walked over to his door and when he opened it, what he saw baffled him.

Armin was supporting Mikasa down the hallway, they were headed right for him. Eren sprinted down the hallway towards them and when he finally arrived in front of them, he had to catch Mikasa.

Armin lost all feeling in his legs and collapsed to the floor, dropping and unconscious Mikasa on Eren. Armin looked at Eren in both horror and awe.

'How could Eren have recovered? He was still a broken man this morning and now he is as good as new. Am I dreaming?' Armin didn't know how to react with words, he remained silent as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Oi, Armin! Help me get Mikasa to my hospital room, there is a second bed she can use!" Eren yelled snapping Armin out of his thoughts. He still said nothing but got up and helped Eren transport Mikasa to his hospital room.

Right as Eren put her on the bed, the nurse who ran from Eren earlier was back with a doctor.

"Cadet Yaeger, please come with us immediately." the doctor said.

"Armin, don't leave her side for a second." Eren said as he complied with the doctor and walked out of the room with them.

* * *

**A/N: So like I said at the top, this is probably the worst thing you have ever read. Don't worry, I am hoping to recover the story from this train wreck in the next chapter and as always if you are feeling generous, any feedback is greatly appreciated and can help with further story development!**


	7. Feeling of safety

**A/N: SO I hope this redeemed the story a little bit after that train wreck of a last chapter! Shout out to my co-writer Atroxify! Thanks for all the great ideas!**

* * *

Armin just sat there over Mikasa, he had nothing to say. He heard the door open but didn't dare turn his head to see who it was.

Before Armin knew it, there were three people standing behind him. Slowly, he gained the courage to see who it was. Behind him stood Sasha, Christa, and Jean, all of them looked so cheerful until Armin stood up and they saw that it was Mikasa he was watching over.

"Armin! What happened?" Jean yelled as he grabbed Armins shoulders and lightly shook him. Sasha and Christa managed to pry Jean away, but he continued to ask. "What happened to Mikasa?"

"Jean, do you remember the 13 meter titan that Eren saved us from?" Armin asked as Jean shook his head yes. "That titan was the one who hospitalised Mikasa the first time and we had another run in with it. Mikasa was grabbed by it when she threw me through a window to save me."

"How is that titan still alive after what it has done!" Jean screamed in anger.

"Jean! This not the time or place for that!" Christa yelled, but Jean just ignored her.

Sasha had enough of Jeans attitude and punched him in the gut completely winding him as he fell to the floor. "Thanks." was all Christa said.

While Jean was gasping for air on the ground, Armin, Christa, and Sasha turned towards Mikasa and saw she was still asleep.

'Mikasa, how could this have happened to you again, what will Eren do if he really looses you?' Armin thought.

(Inside Mikasas Mind)

All Mikasa needed to hear was a familiar scream and she was off, moving at full speed to try to get to the source of the screaming. Rooftop after rooftop, she moved as fast as her 3DMG would allow her.

The screams belonged to her best friend Armin, but why he was screaming she didn't know but she did know something had gone horribly wrong. When she arrived by Armin, he was still on his knees holding his hand out as if he was reaching for something, tears flowing down his face with his mouth open as if he was about to let out another scream.

Mikasa slowly approached him and when he was finally aware of her presence, his mouth shut and he ran away as fast as he could.

"Armin stop!" Mikasa yelled as she ran after him. Armin made it to a group of people, his friends is Squad 36, they all looked at him like he had gone mad because he showed no signs of stopping and slammed into all of them.

When Mikasa finally caught up, he looked into her eyes for no less than a second and immediately looked back down to the ground and began to push himself away from her.

She stopped moving towards him to help everyone from squad 36 up when she noticed that Sasha was in the group. She helped Sasha to her feet and looked her in the eyes. "Sasha, forgive me for asking this, but have you seen Eren and his squad?"

"I think they already got back to the wall but I'm not sure... you should check Armin though he looks like he's in a bad way." Sasha replied and Mikasa nodded and turned to walk towards Armin.

Armin heard her walking over and was about to get up and run again when she grabbed his wrist and forced him back down.

"Armin, are you hurt? Why are you acting so strangely?" she asked, but he never looked up and she saw him try to look down even farther attempting to avoid all ways of looking at her.

Mikasa let him go and stood up taking a look around and then she said the words he dreaded, the words he wished had never left her mouth. "Do you know where Eren is?"

Armin let out a small gasp causing Mikasa to look at him again, but this time he was looking her right in the eyes, his look not of sadness, but absolute horror. Mikasa once again expected the worst and braced herself for his response as her face as well shifted to a look of shock and horror.

Armin looked down again and started to speak. "The cadets of squad 34 performed their duty with bravery and determination and succeeded in their goal of keeping the titans at bay"

Mikasa felt herself go into shock, her face went blank and her heart-felt like it had stopped beating.

"Though they have perished, they have given the rest of us the strength to fulfil our duties as soldiers!" Armin yelled as his emotions tore him apart while he tried his hardest not to cry. "I'm so sorry Mikasa... Eren... he died saving me, It's all my fault he's dead!" Armin screamed as he put his head on the ground.

Mikasa didn't know what to say or how to react to Eren getting devoured by a titan, she didn't think it could even be possible that Eren was gone. At that, instinct took over, outside she returned to her calm and stoic look, but on the inside she was crying and screaming wishing there was something she could have done.

"Armin, it's ok." Mikasa said, but the words ripped her apart even further. Armin slowly looked up at her as she wrapped her hand around his. "We all still have a job to do, get up."

Armin didn't know what was going on... he wondered why Mikasa was taking the news so well, Eren meant everything to her and she remained her normal self after hearing the news.

Mikasa walked to the edge of the roof and turned around to face everyone. "We still have people dying out there because they don't have help, we are that help and we need to go." she said as she jumped off the roof .

"Did the Corps teach you to let a soldier fight alone?" A man yelled as he and another ran off. Soon, Mikasa heard yells of courage behind her as everyone on the roof was going full speed towards their comrades.

Sasha came up beside Armin while looking at Mikasa in awe. "How does she move so fast?"

Armin looked at Mikasa and saw that she was using way too much of her gas. "No, we have to stop her! At this rate she is going to run out of-" Armin stopped himself as he saw the gas coming from her 3DMG stop and her start plummeting to the rooftops below. "MIKASA!" Armin screamed as he veered off course to try to find her.

Mikasa hit the roof hard and the ground harder, but she suppressed the pain. Nothing mattered to her anymore.

"Why does this always happen? Why must this pain always come back? I have lost every bit oof family I have left... I have no reason to live at this point." Mikasa said to herself as she felt the ground tremble beneath her.

Mikasa looked to her right and saw a large 7 meter titan walking down the road towards her. She put her broken blade back in her 3DMG and just sat there waiting for the titan to put her at peace. Soon enough, the titan grabbed Mikasa and she did not move. Slowly she was brought up to its mouth and was about to be eaten when she heard a voice in her head.

"FIGHT! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!"

(Back in the Infirmary)

Mikasa woke up with a gasp, she realised what she had done in her dream, she realised that Eren would never forgive her if he found out. She looked around and saw some smiling faces yet again just like when she was hospitalised last time. Christa, Sasha, Jean and Armin were there but once again, she noticed that Eren wasn't there.

"Where is Eren?" she asked and Armin was the first to speak.

"Eren left with some doctors, he should be back-" he was cut off by the door opening.

"Mikasa! I came as soon as I heard you were awake!" he said joyfully as a few doctors came in behind him.

Mikasas eyes widened, Eren looked like he was never touched by that titan. She slowly sat up and asked for everyone to leave. Everyone but Jean left in a hurry, he looked at Eren with a face full of frustration and Eren just gave him a dirty little smirk.

"Hey guys, just give me this one moment... I will leave with you when I am done in here ok?" Eren said turning to the doctors.

The three of them looked at each other and nodded. "Take your time Yaeger." one of them said as they left the room and shut the door.

Mikasa just looked at Eren, she kept thinking how he could have made such a rapid recovery from being so broken. Eren just looked at her with disbelief that she had been hospitalised.

After a moment of just staring, Eren grabbed a chair but Mikasa patted the side of her bed signaling him to sit there instead.

All Mikasa wanted was to be close to him, that's all she ever wanted and this was the perfect moment for her to have her wish. He sat down on the edge of the bed looking away from her, he didn't have anything to say.

Mikasa was still looking at him, she couldn't take her eyes off him but why did he refuse to look at her. Mikasa let out a little pout making Eren turn to her and once there eyes locked, Eren couldn't move his gaze away.

Mikasa slowly grabbed his hand and held it in hers and to her surprise, he showed no signs of resisting. Her face was turning a bright shade of red, she had never felt happier than she did now.

Slowly Mikasa sat up until she felt a breeze on her neck. She reached up and felt for the scarf, but she found nothing but the soft and pale skin of her neck.

"Eren, I'm sorry I lost your scarf again." she said breaking her gaze from his by looking down, but then she felt something warm being wrapped around her, a familiar feel. Mikasa looked back up making the scarf fall into place around her neck. She looked back into his eyes and noticed a small and very much rare smile on his face.

The smiles he usually had were of blood lust for killing the titans, nothing more than him showing his enjoyment for killing them. This smile was a smile of compassion and true happiness. Mikasa let the scarf finish setting itself on her before she grabbed Eren and pulled him into her, embracing hm as much as she could.

Erens face was one of shock, but he quickly gave in a gave her a massive hug back. Mikasas face grew even redder.

The two of them just sat there holding each other for several minutes until Eren started to loosen his hold causing Mikasa to tighten her hold on him.

"Eren, don't ever let me go... I love you."

* * *

**A/N: As always, if you want you can tell me if you liked it or not! All feedback is valuable and will allow me and Atroxify to make this story more entertaining for you all!**


	8. Irrational actions

**A/N: Yeah, writing at 2 a.m is not that good of an idea for me, I feel like I am a lot less creative. **

* * *

The words played over and over in Erens mind.

'What? I always noticed her act different around me but was I that stupid to never clue in? Is that how she really feels about me?' Eren thought as he felt Mikasa tighten her grip on him.

'All this time I have been too blind to see the way things really are, I always thought she was protecting me because she thought she owed me some kind of debt... because she was family, but this... she protects me because she can't live without me... because she loves me.'

Eren could feel tears wage war against his eyelids as he held her tighter as well. Time seemed to freeze around them, it was the first time either of them felt true happiness in a very long time.

Eren once again loosened his grip and managed to pull away from Mikasa so that he could see her face.

"Mikasa..." Eren stopped as he saw her eyes, they had changed from joy to sadness as he increased the distance between them.

"Mikasa... I... I love you too." he said releasing all of his tears and closing the gap between them again.

Again, they just sat there on her bed cherishing each others embrace, but what they didn't notice was Jean peering through the door, his face filled with absolute rage at everything he just heard and saw.

* * *

"Jean, what are you doing?" Connie asked as he walked by.

Jean gave no response, he just quietly shut the door and stormed off.

"Hey Jean! What the hell is your issue?" Connie yelled down the hallway.

Jean was fed up with everything and wasn't about to take shit from Connie.

"Come here and ask me again." he said about to lose his temper.

Connie walked over and was about to speak when Jean grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him into a wall.

"You want to know what my issue is? You want to know what my fucking issue is? HUH!" Jean screamed as people stopped to look at the scene.

Connie had fear written all over his face, he had never seen Jean lash out like this at anyone, not even Eren.

"Well I'll tell you! That disrespectful prick doesn't deserve her! What the fuck does she see in him! All Eren does is push her to the side like she doesn't matter, all he does is yell at her and crush her spirits!" Jean screamed right in Connies face un aware that he had drawn a crowd.

Suddenly, he felt a small hand on his wrist and he looked down to see Christa, she had tears in her eyes from his violent outburst.

Jean dropped Connie as he scrambled to his feet, Christa still holding onto Jeans wrist as he collapsed to the ground.

Christa managed to get him up again and walked him down the hall into a courtyard.

"You have to let it go Jean." she said calmly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I just... he doesn't respect her... I just don't understand." Jean said to her, but she was quick to respond.

"Eren puts Mikasa to the side to protect her, to keep her out of danger. He loves her as much as she loves him and he is willing to sacrifice anything to keep her safe."

Jean felt his heart drop, he knew she was right, but he just couldn't get over the fact that she actually loved Eren.

"Listen, anytime you need to talk... just come and see me okay?" Christa said with a smile.

Jean looked into her eyes, they sparkled in the sunlight.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." he said as he got up and went back inside the infirmary.

Once again, Eren broke the embrace looking Mikasa right in the eyes again.

"I should get back to those doctors." he said calmly.

"Eren, don't go." was all Mikasa could get out.

"Listen, the faster I deal with those clowns, the faster I can come back." he said with a smile.

Mikasa let out a little chuckle and nodded in agreement as Eren got up off the bed and walked to the door.

He looked back at her one more time and she looked disappointed as his smile faded with every step he took closer to the door.

Eren finally left the room and shut the door, the doctors were waiting at the end of the hall talking at a table.

One of the doctors looked up and saw Eren walking towards them and smiled.

"Alright, let's get back to business." Eren said as he arrived at the table and sat down.

"Eren Yaeger, do you remember what happened before you woke up in the hospital?" one of the doctors asked.

"Not really, the last thing I remember was anger, I was consumed by anger." Eren said as the doctor started to write things down.

"Do you know how injured you were?" the doctor asked.

"No." Eren responded.

"You were a quite literal broken man, there was few places in your body that didn't sustain life threatening damage." the doctor said.

All Eren did was look down at himself wondering what they were talking about.

"What did you feel when you woke up?"

"Well, the restraints were a bit tight, but other than that I felt like I do now." Eren replied again.

The doctor continued to write things down as Eren answered the questions.

"Eren, can you explain to use how in one month, you went from broken beyond what we could repair to fully functional? "

Erens eyes shot open.

"I was out for one month?" Eren asked, his voice stuttering.

"Yes, and during that time your body healed injuries that would have taken almost a year to fully recover from." the doctor said

Eren had trouble swallowing the news.

'But how? The way they describe it I healed like a... titan?'

Eren quickly tried to shake the thought from his mind, that was impossible after all but so was the fact he healed such major injuries in such little time.

"Thank you for your time Eren." the doctor said as he finished writing things down.

Eren just nodded and ran back to Mikasas room, the thought of healing like a titan kept popping into his head every time he got rid of it.

When Eren got back to the room, he was about to open the door when he heard voices inside.

"Mikasa, I don't know how to put this so let me just put it bluntly. I love you and want you to be my girlfriend."

Eren took his hand off the door handle, he knew that voice and the name shot into his mind like a bullet. Jean.

Eren just stood there and listened, he didn't dare do anything to give away he was there.

"Jean, you are a wonderful person, a bit ill-tempered, but still a reasonable and good man." Mikasa said. "Of course I will."

Eren had felt his heart-break many times before, but not like this. After what they had just said to each other, after the loving embrace they just had and now this? Eren could feel nothing, his body wiped of emotions.

Armin just happened to walk past when he saw Eren slowly moving away from the door to Mikasas room.

"Eren?" Armin called out, but no response other than a death glare before Eren stormed off.

Armin walked over to the door and he too heard the voices inside.

"Thanks a bunch Mikasa, I think I got it down. Do you really think Christa will say yes though?"

Armin realised what was going on and that Eren had only heard the first bit of what he presumed had been said. A look of horror had appeared on Armins face as he backed away from the door and ran to find Eren.

* * *

(Later that night)

Eren had gone to Mikasas room, he quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

He quietly walked over and carefully took a seat next to her on the bed. thankfully for him, she was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake easy.

Eren put his hand on her cheek , but removed it right away. He started writing a note and when he finished, he stood up slowly and placed it on her bedside table beside her scarf.

As Eren exited the room, he bumped into a Garrison Officer.

"Sir, I didn't look where I was going. My apologise." he said as he saluted the man.

"Are you Eren Yaeger?" the man said.

"Yes sir." Eren responded quickly.

"Good, I have been looking for you. Walk with me." the officer said.

Eren nodded and started to walk down the hallway.

"You have been re-assigned to my platoon as a squad leader."

"Begging your pardon sir, but I am not fit to be a squad leader. My actions are reckless and will just get people killed." Eren said with a bit of shock.

"Well, somewhere above me they seem to think you are capable, so you will leave with me now and head to the barracks."

"Let me just grab my-" Eren stopped. He knew what he wanted to do, but he wasn't going to submit to feelings he should bury. "Never mind. The faster we leave the better."

"Good, let's get going then."

* * *

When Mikasa woke up, she felt cold. The window was open and there was a breeze blowing on her neck. She looked to the table where it had been put by a doctor who came to check on her, but the scarf wasn't there, only a note.

Mikasa grabbed the note and started to read it.

'I really thought there might have been something between us, something that would make us both happy. I see now that I was a fool to think such a thing, a fool to trust my feelings for you. I noticed that you had already found your happiness and I figured you won't be needing the scarf anymore, so I took it back but not as a memory. I took it back as a piece of fabric, nothing special. I hope you enjoy everything your life offers you. -Eren.'

Mikasa felt tears come to her eyes as she crumpled the note up. She thought why Eren would do this, why he would just up and leave without saying good-bye, why he would think he was a fool for seeing something between them.

Armin came into the room with breakfast, but when he saw Mikasa crying and holding the note, he just set it down on a book shelf and sat on the bed next to her.

Her hands were shaking, tears pouring down her cheeks. Armin didn't understand why she was crying until she put the note in his hands and he read it.

Once again his face was filled with horror, Eren had stripped himself and Mikasa of everything they held dear and more importantly, Eren had just removed himself from her life.

Armin tried to give Mikasa a hug, but she pushed him away. All she ever wanted was to be with Eren, what could have made him leave her like this.

Right as she started thinking, Jean entered the room and it hit her.

Jean had a rather smug look on his face.

"Mikasa! Thank you so much! She said yes!" Jean said happily as he walked over to her, but his smug expression very rapidly changed to concern.

She couldn't look at him, she knew it wasn't his fault but it was her fault for agreeing to help him.

Jean kneeled down and was about to ask what was the matter when Armin handed him the note Eren left.

"Eren heard you practising asking Christa out with Mikasa, this is his end game with the situation." Armin said quietly.

Jean read the letter then looked back up at Mikasa.

"Hey Mikasa, you look at me now."

Mikasa refused to look at him.

"All I ever wanted was to be with him and now he's gone because of me." she said.

"Hey, you cut that shit out Mikasa, none of this would have happened if I didn't come to you."

Mikasa started to slowly look up at him.

"But I agreed to-" she was cut off by Jean.

"Mikasa, you need to show him that you care for him, he needs to see how you truly feel, I mean truly feel." Jean said calmly.

Mikasa started to cry again as Jean stood up.

"Armin." Jean said as Armin looked up at him.

"You make sure things get set straight."

Armin looked at him with a surprised expression.

"I will do my best." he said.

"Armin, that isn't good enough. You NEED to make sure things are set right between them." Jean said, this time sounding more serious.

Armin looked at him with determination and nodded and went back to tending to Mikasa.

* * *

Eren was settling into his new home in the barracks. He had never seen anyone else there in his life and most of them were twice his age.

"So this is our young new squad leader huh?" one of the men said bumping into Eren.

"Yes, but I don't know if I am even capable of leading you guys into battle."

"Hey kid, if you weren't capable then you wouldn't be here." a woman said

She walked over to him and stuck her hand out and he grabbed it and shook it.

"The name is Elsa Schwartz. Eren Yaeger aint it?" she said

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you Elsa."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, took me a while to write and get the ideas with Atroxify. As always, if you want please tell me what you thought of this chapter because in the end, all feedback is valuable for future chapters and stories.**


	9. Search and destroy

**A/N: I feel this chapter started strong, but I let it slip at the end. If you have any ideas to put into the story, I will gladly review them and most likely add them in!**

* * *

Eren was going over some papers while settling into his new bed when Elsa came over to talk to him.

"Something on your mind Elsa?" Eren said without looking at her.

It was a trick he picked up with Mikasa, he didn't have to look to know who was standing out of his view.

She looked a little confused as to how he knew it was her but quickly pushed it aside.

"You said you don't know if you have what it takes to lead the squad?" she said.

"Yeah." was all Eren said not looking away from his papers.

"Why do you think that Yaeger?"

"I haven't gone to officer school, I have no idea how to lead troops into battle. I will most likely make a bad call and get everyone killed." he said coldly to her, he didn't want the responsibility of all those lives.

"We have a saying in our squad... officers only exist to tell you where to die." Elsa said putting her hand on his shoulder.

The feeling of her hand reminded him so much of Mikasa that he put his hand on hers and removed it from his shoulder, all he wanted was to bury those feeling.

She noticed his facial expression change from her touch, it was one of sorrow.

"Sorry, I-"

"Not your fault Elsa, you are just trying to be a friend and I am making that difficult right now." Eren said.

The Garrison officer who had recruited Eren as a squad leader entered the barracks and everyone fell silent.

"Squad leaders! You are to come with me to the command tent!" his yelled as he left the building as fast as he entered.

"Looks like I should go, see you around Elsa."

"Yeah, see you." she said with a smile.

* * *

At the crack of dawn tomorrow, you are to take your squads and run drills. Yaeger, I expect that you have read the officer manual?" the Garrison Officer said.

"Yes sir!" Eren replied.

"Good, I expect great things from you kid. Now, Squad Otto will be patrolling the wall while Squads Mitchelle and Yaeger run hand to hand drills. At noon, Squad Yaeger will replace Squad Otto on the wall and will stay there for the rest of the day. Any questions?"

The three squad leaders looked at each other than back at the Officer shaking their heads no.

"Good, I am glad to see you actually listen." he said as he dismissed them back to the barracks.

* * *

Eren had gotten his squad up half an hour before they were due to wake up and made them all quietly get their gear on and leave the barracks.

Everyone looked very tired, half of them falling asleep standing up.

"Oi, you all better be awake or Squad Mitchelle is going to level all of you!" Eren yelled as he paced in front of his squad. As he inspected all of their gear, it was poorly put on except for Elsa who was standing at full attention, eyes wide open and gear in check.

As he inspected her, she smiled but her smile suddenly disappeared as he gave her a mean look. Eren didn't have time for favorites, he only had time for a squad that was capable of functioning and able to stay alive.

Eren was reminded of his first days in basic, how Shadis had put them through mental hell. He figured he could use some things he learned from Shadis on his new squad, but he wouldn't go over the top.

Eren stopped in front of one of his soldiers who was still half asleep.

"You soldier! What is your name!" Eren yelled.

The now completely awake soldier saluted Eren and shouted his name. "Sir, Private Jessy Ingham, Sir!"

Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Well private, from now on you will be like this every morning we get up. That goes for the rest of you!" Eren yelled waking everyone up.

"Squad Yaeger will be the top squad, we will be the best and we will be the best because we are the toughest soldiers in this platoon!"

Everyone stood at full attention and saluted Eren, he felt a massive sense of pride overwhelm him.

"Alright, get to your training!" he yelled as the soldiers dispersed into their pairs.

By the time Squad Mitchelle had rolled out of bed, Squad Yaeger ws training hard, everyone aware and awake running at full capacity. The pairs dispersed and every member of Squad Yaeger paired with someone in Squad Mitchelle and needless to say, Squad Yaeger was kicking some serious ass.

"Eren Yaeger?" a man said from behind Eren.

"Yeah, who are you?" Eren said back.

"The name is Joseph Mitchelle, pleasure to meet you." Joseph said putting his hand out.

Eren shook his hand and returned to watching his squad destroy Squad Mitchelle.

"How did you get them to do that?" Joseph said.

"To do what?" Eren said looking confused.

"To get them to work this hard... you are leading the most reckless and lazy squad in the platoon."

Erens face filled with even more confusion.

"Never mind, I am sure you will handle your self just fine."

With that, Joseph walked away calling his squad as many of them got off the ground.

* * *

It was noon and Squad Otto was long over due for their return from the wall.

"Sir, don't you think we should wait for them?" One of Erens squad members said.

"Orders are orders, we are to head to the wall by noon and-" Eren stopped him self as he saw a bloodied figure running towards them.

"Oh God! Help me! Hide me! Don't let them find me!" the woman screamed.

Eren was thrown off-balance in shock, what could have happened to her?

"Marie! What happened? Where is Squad Otto?" Elsa said as she ran forwards and grabbed the screaming woman.

"Dead.. dead they're all dead, he left me alive to spread the word that they are coming!" Marie screamed at Elsa.

"Jonas, stay with her! Eren, we need to get to the wall!"

Eren snapped out of his shock and nodded as he charged forwards at full speed.

As they arrived at the wall, the bodies of Squad Otto were scattered, all dead from blade slashes to the throat and gut.

The sight reminded Eren of the human traffickers he had murdered to save Mikasa, bodies covered in cuts and stabs, blood all over the ground.

Eren was about to give an order for a runner when the Garrison Officer showed up.

"What the fuck happened here?" he screamed at Eren.

"I don't know sir!" Eren yelled back

"Squad Mitchelle has gone AWOL, I fear the worst has happened. We may have a rogue squad." the commander said looking out into titan country.

"Eren, I want you and your squad to hunt them down and eliminate then by any mean necessary. They can not be allowed to live after this massacre." the Officer said with a fire burning in his eyes.

"But sir, isn't going outside the wall for the Scout Regiment?" Eren said and he instantly regretted it.

"Eren Yaeger, you will follow your fucking orders and you will follow them without fucking question!" the officer screamed.

"As a squad leader, I expect you to look out for your fellow soldiers and I expect you to bring them back alive!"

"I will sir! Squad Yaeger, down the wall now!" Eren yelled as he leaped down the side of Wall Rose into the maria interior, his squad shortly behind him.

* * *

(Two weeks after Eren left Wall Rose)

Mikasa was walking again, she was fully recovered. That note still haunted her though and she constantly reached up to her neck hoping the scarf would be there, but it never was. She never felt the warmth and comfort of that scarf.

Armin was trying to get her to come to a meeting, but she would just sit in the infirmary courtyard not speaking a word to anyone.

Jean thought it was best to leave her be, so did Christa who clung to him like a lost child, they were almost never seen apart.

Every time Mikasa saw them, she felt her broken heart get hammered into even smaller pieces, it reminded her of how she and Eren could have been that happy and now he is gone and she doesn't know where.

After a while, everyone just ignored her.

Mikasa was ok with being left alone, the warmth of other just haunted her.

After of few hours of blissful silence, She heard the door to the court-yard open.

She looked towards the door under false hopes of Eren walking through , but when she saw Armin, her hope once again drained and she looked down at the ground.

What she didn't see was the garrison Officer who recruited Eren was there with him.

"Mikasa Ackermann, we have very... very bad news." he said as she looked up again.

Mikasa was about to stand up when he walked over and sat on the bench opposite of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Two weeks ago, Squad Yaeger was sent on a search and destroy mission, the details of which are classified."

Mikasas eyes opened wide at the sound of that name, 'Yaeger'.

"By the look on your face I can tell you know Eren Yaeger."

Mikasa looked down again, this time with tears streaming down her face.

"I have talked with Armin and a few of your other friends and they have decided to go on a search and rescue operation to find Squad Yaeger, will you be accompanying them on this mission?" the Officer asked.

Without hesitation, Mikasa looked at him again and nodded.

"Good, you leave in an hour." the Officer said as he got up and walked away.

* * *

"Eren, we need to go back! The men are exhausted!" Elsa yelled as they walked through a dense forest.

"Fine, we can rest for ten minutes and then keep going." Eren said, his voice a bit agitated from his squads growing inability to continue on.

"Eren, there is only six of us left! We can't fight off and entire squad!" Elsa continued yelling.

"Elsa, if you feel that I am unfit for command of this squad even though you supported my idea to go through an open field getting how many of my men killed, then I will give all field authority to you and you can lead these men home."

Elsa looked at him in shock, he was hellbent on finishing the mission.

"If you want the deaths of our comrades to be in vain, then be my guest." he said again making her feel un-easy.

"Alright Eren, I will trust your judgement." she said as she went and took her ten minute rest.

Eren was about to join them when he felt a hot liquid drip onto his face.

He reached up and rubbed it off and when he looked at his hand, it was red. Eren looked up and was greeted by a body hanging from its 3DMG, leg missing and blood trickling down the body.

Eren let out a loud yell as he fell backwards.

Elsa was the first to arrive and as she too saw the scene, she covered her mouth to muffle a gasp of horror. Everyone else just stood there not knowing what to think.

Eren stood up and slowly walked forwards into a clearing where the bodies of Squad Mitchelle were scattered and hanging.

At this point, Eren was horrified, he knew they were the enemy but to see so many people mangled and hanging was too much for him.

Eren bent down and vomited, Elsa ran over to him, but he pushed her away as he continued to vomit.

When he was finally done, he continued to walk deeper into the killing field until he saw a man crouched down with his back turned to them and on his back was an insignia Eren knew all too well. The Wings of Freedom.

The man stood up, but he was no taller than Eren and he looked rather well-kept.

"Who the hell are you Garrison brats and why are you outside the wall?"

* * *

**A/N: As always, if you liked the chapter or if you didn't leave some feedback! Every bit helps.**


	10. Reunion

**A/N: WOW this took a while to write. I kind of forgot about the scout regiment after about a minute of writing, but don't worry, They'll be back before you know it.**

* * *

"Who are we? We are what's left of Squad Yaeger." Eran said sternly, but the mans face didn't change.

"Well then a poor squad leader you must have if so many are dead." the man said.

"Yes... a poor squad leader indeed." Eren repeated.

"So why the hell are you Garrison soldiers outside of the wall?" the man demanded.

"We were looking for them." Elsa said as she pointed at the corpses of Squad Mitchelle.

"You mean these rogue idiots? I don't even know how they made it into the military." the man said with a chuckle.

Erens eyes widened as he realised why the man was laughing at what he said. He had killed all 13 of them.

"So you killed them did you?" Eren asked.

"One or two, some titan came running in and finished the job for me." the man said sharply.

Eren once again had a shocked look on his face.

"What kind of titan doesn't eat what it kills?" Eren asked in a demanding tone.

"Not sure, but it looked female. No skin, very fast... unlike anything I have ever seen before."

Eren was growing impatient with the man and approached him slowly.

Suddenly, three other people came out of the tree line, swords in hand as they stood between Eren and the man.

"Stand down." the man said as the three people looked back at him and then back at Eren.

They put their swords in back in their 3DMG and stepped aside as the short man walked until he was face to face with Eren.

"You and your squad get back to the wall, you have no more reason to be out here."

Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sahsa, Christa and Jean were scouting ahead through some dense bush needing to use their blades to get through.

"Don't worry Mikasa, we'll find him." Armin said as he struggled to cut through a large bush.

Jean came over and took it out in one clean swing, then went back to helping Christa clear a path.

"Thanks Jean." Armin said.

Mikasa just kept on hacking through the bush, she didn't even hear Armin. She could only think about finding Eren.

They continued on until they entered a clearing littered with the bodies of Garrison soldiers.

Mikasa stood there with the thought of Eren being one of those bodies as she rushed in to identify him.

Everyone else just stood there, mouths open at the scene that lay in front of them.

Mikasa finished checking all the bodies and to her relief, none of them were Eren. She was still worried because it meant he was out there, lost and alone.

Eren kept looking at Elsa as they walked through the forest and when the man from the Scout Regiment told them to stop and wait, he went and took a seat beside her.

"Look, I am sorry for being so harsh... I am just so pissed at myself for making that stupid call." he said to her.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Who knows what would have happened to us if we didn't cross that field." she said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, but what if it didn't get everyone killed, what if I could have saved their lives?" Eren said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Hey, we are alive! That has to count for something... right?" Jessy said as he butted in on their conversation.

"He has a point, at least we are still alive." Elsa said looking at Eren.

"I think our squad needs a new saying." Eren said, still looking at the ground.

"And what would that be?" Jessy asked.

"For those who are dead and for the next man to die." Eren said.

Elsa looked at him with concern, Eren wasn't looking too good.

"Hey, come and sit by the fire with the others. It's getting cold out." Jessy said as he got up.

Elsa was about to stand, but Eren just sat there on the ground with no interest in moving.

"You know, you go ahead Jessy, we'll catch up." Elsa said as she sat back down.

Jessy didn't hesitate to leave.

"Something is up with you Yaeger... I don't like it when the people I know aren't thinking clearly."

"It's nothing... just go to the fire." Eren said to her.

Eren knew what was wrong with him, the feeling he kept burying always dug themselves up.

'What the fuck have I done? Mikasa probably never wants to see me again after the shit I pulled. Why the fuck do I always have to be so stupid. Why can't I just respect her choices for once in my miserable life!' he thought as Elsa got closer to him.

He felt something warm get drapped over him and when he looked over at Elsa, she had given him her coat.

"Elsa, you are going to freeze!" he said as he put her coat back on her.

"I grew up in the high mountains, I am no stranger to the cold Eren." she said trying to take the coat off again but Eren kept putting it back in place on her.

"Eren..." she sighed in defeat. "Thank you for being concerned." she said.

"Elsa, I need to talk to you about something." Eren said as he felt the temperature start to rapidly drop.

"Anything Eren, I always have time for you." she said with a smile.

"Elsa, I fucked something up and I mean it, I really... Really fucked up." he said breaking their eye contact.

Elsa got even closer to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"You see, there is this girl... was this girl. She meant the world to me, I was willing to sacrifice anything just to be with her and..."

"Eren, you don't need to say anymore." Elsa said as she saw tears rolling down Erens cheeks.

"No, I need to get this out. I fucked everything between us up with my irrational actions, I love... loved her so much and I just walked away from her." he said, his words starting to stutter.

"Eren... you really don't have to do this." Elsa said as she was getting a bit emotional from the story.

"I heard her talking to someone, we both loved each other more than anyone could understand and when I heard her say that she loved someone else... I lost it. I came here to die, not to be a leader and look at what I've done. I got people killed, people who didn't deserve to die." Eren was having trouble speaking.

Elsa wrapped her other arm around Eren and gave him a massive hug as he broke down crying.

"It's ok Eren, just let it out." she said as she rubbed his back.

Eren started to shiver and chatter his teeth, the temperature drops were getting worse and worse and he had nothing to defend against the cold.

Elsa brought him to his feet and slowly walked him over to the others and sat Eren down beside the fire.

Everyone looked at each other as Eren continued to cry into Elsas' shoulder, they all heard why Eren was here.

The night dragged on and Eren lost all hope of seeing daylight, the only light coming from the dying fire.

Mikasa was laying in her tent, the night was very cold and her blankets were not enough to keep her warm.

She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, but nothing was working as she let out a loud sigh.

Armin heard all the moving and went to see if Mikasa was ok. When he opened the tent flap, she was sitting up and looking right at him.

"Armin, do you think Eren is alive?" was all she said.

Mikasas tent was rather large and he stepped inside sitting in front of her.

"Eren is strong, of course-" Mikasa cut him off.

"Do you think he is alive."

Armin looked down and sighed. "It has been two weeks... no."

Mikasa just nodded in agreement.

"If he is still alive, do you think he will still love me?"

The question shook Armin. Eren had been very harsh and even stripped himself and Mikasa of everything important to the two of them, but to question Erens feelings for her?

"Eren has a un dying love for you Mikasa, he will love you until the day he dies." he told her.

Somehow, those words seemed to put Mikasa at ease.

"I am going to try to get some sleep now." Mikasa said.

Armin nodded and left the tent. He was about to finish zipping the flap when he heard Mikasa again.

"Thank you Armin."

* * *

Erens morning was started with a scream. two 5 meter titans had walked right into their camp and grabbed one of the men, shoving him into its mouth.

"Everyone! Up to the trees!" but just as he said it, he remembered they had all run out of gas a long time ago.

"Eren! Help me!" another man screamed as he was grabbed by a titan.

Eren ran for him, but he was far to late. The titan devoured the man, eating him alive.

"You fucking bastard!" Eren screamed as he charged at the titan.

The titan tried to grab Eren, but he slid between its legs, got up and sliced its achilles tendon causing it to collapse. He was about to just on it when he saw Elsa drive her blade deep into the nape of its neck.

"AHHHHH!" A familiar scream could be heard and then whimpering. The second titan had Jessy in its mouth.

"Eren... Elsa... help me." he said quietly, his voice sounded like a cry.

The two just stood there as the titan began to suck Jessy into its mouth.

"HELP MEEEEEEEE!" Jessy screamed right before the titan got him completely in its mouth and swallowed him whole.

Nothing could be done, everyone was dead.

Elsa and Eren charged the titan and they performed the same maneuver that they use on the first one. Eren cut the achilles tendon and Elsa sliced deep into the nape of the neck.

As the titan fell to the ground, they could still hear yelling. The two rushed down and forced the titan mouth open. Jessy was crawling up the titans throat and Eren climbed into the mouth and grabbed his hand pulling him out.

"Thanks... I really owe you two." Jessy said, his eyes wide open.

Mikasa could hear some commotion outside of her tent when she woke up. She quickly put her uniform on and existed and what she heard next baffled her.

"yeah, I can confirm a small group of people fighting off two titans and they have taken casualties" Connie said to Jean as he looked through some binoculars.

"Well what are we doing standing here with our thumbs up our asses? Lets go help them!" Jean yelled as he began running towards the action.

When the group arrived, it was too late, only three of them were still alive.

"Eren?" Connie said putting his hand on Jessys shoulder.

Jessy was still really shaken up, but he managed to point towards where Eren and Elsa were sitting.

"Uh... thanks." Connie said as he walked over to Eren.

Everyone else walked over to Jessy to see if he was ok and to see who he was.

"Eren!" Connie yelled.

Eren turned around and stood up, his eyes full of joy.

"Connie! What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked

"A small group of us came to rescue you!" Connie yelled.

Elsa stood up as well standing beside Eren.

"And where are my manners! My name is Connie Springer, a pleasure to meet you ma'am." he said sticking his hand out for her to shake.

To his joy, she shook his hand.

"This here is Elsa, she has saved my life a lot lately." Eren said joyfully as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Elsa smiled and let go of Connies hand.

"I better go check on Jessy." she said.

Eren smiled at her and then his smile disappeared in an instant.

Elsa looked confused until she looked back at the group and saw another girl around Erens age looking back at him.

Elsa looked back at Eren.

"I want you to start walking away, she will follow." Elsa said quietly.

Eren nodded and pretended to storm off.

Mikasa started running towards Eren until Elsa caught her arm.

"Who do you think you are, let go of me!" Mikasa said angrily.

"Hey, you are Mikasa aren't you?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, but what's it to you?" she demanded.

"Eren spilled his feeling about you to me last night, he misses your company... he misses your love. If you two can't set things straight with each other... I fear you might lose him for good. Guilt is ruling his life right now." Elsa told her.

Mikasa looked at the ground as Elsa let her go.

"Go on, before he runs off and neither of us find him." Elsa said causing Mikasa to charge in Erens direction.

Eren was slowly walking through some open areas between the trees when he stopped and drew his sword.

He turned around quickly and swung his swords. To his surprise, he heard the sound of steel hitting steel.

"Things aren't always as they seem are they?" a strange man wearing a black hood, his face covered in cloth said.

"Who are you?" Eren said feeling a bit intimidated by this man.

"Who I am isn't important. What is important is that you learn to forgive." the mysterious man said.

"Forgive? Forgive who? For what?" Eren sounded very confused.

"You will figure it out shortly, now I must go." the man said as he slowly disappeared into the trees.

Soon, Eren heard foot steps and turned around, blades still drawn.

He quickly put them away when he saw who it was running towards him.

Mikasa was running full speed, but she stopped several feet in front of Eren as much as she wanted to just run right into him and hold him.

The two of them just stood there looking at each other and what happened next brought Mikasa to her knees.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, what is going to happen between Mikasa and Eren! (I don't know I haven't thought that far yet!) So as always, leave some feedback as every little bit helps!**


	11. Crushing truth

**A/N: Thanks for all the support everyone! If you have any questions about the story, I will answer them ASAP and if you have any ideas for the story, let me know and I will go over them with Atroxify! Your content could have a very likely chance of being in future chapters!**

* * *

Elsa walked over to the large group with Connie.

Everyone was still making sure that Jessy was ok when the two of them showed up.

"Jessy, how are you feeling?" Elsa said as she put both her hands on his shoulders.

"Uh... great... fantastic actually.. just fantastic." he said clearly still shaken up about the fact he had just survived being eaten by a titan.

"Listen everyone, we need to get back to the wall." Elsa said as she looked at the group.

"Yeah, what made you think that?" someone from the group said sarcastically.

Jean stepped forwards and looked at Elsa, she had an intimidating look, but Jean had gone through too much to be scared of her.

"Listen, we just watched the few survivors of our squad die so I don't need your shit." Elsa said angrily to Jean.

"How the hell did you guys survive for two weeks without food, I would have died on the first day!" Sasha yelled.

"Er- Squad Leader Yaeger showed us how to live off the land. We hunted and survived off berries and rain water."

Everyone looked at each other with confusion.

"You mean Eren... he's the commander of the two of you?"

"Yeah... there was twelve of us at one point, but I suggested a risky move to go across an open field and we lost a lot of good men." Elsa said looking at the ground.

Everyone looked at her and could tell she was lying, they all knew Eren was the one who made that call.

"You don't need to cover for Eren." Jessy said and she looked at him with shock. "We both heard why he made us cross the field."

Elsa looked even more ashamed as she walked away from the group making everyone go silent.

"Hey, where are you going!" Christa yelled, but Elsa just ignored her.

"Elsa come on, come back here so we can leave this forest!" Jessy yelled.

Elsa continued to walk, her head hung down.

'Eren made the right call even if it did get many of our men... our friends killed.' she thought as she felt a raindrop hit her forehead.

* * *

Mikasa and Eren just looked at each other, none of them willing to move any closer to the other.

"Eren." Mikasa said softly as she gained the strength to take a single step towards him.

Eren didn't know what to say. All the feeling he had tried to bury where now trying to make a rise, but his anger that she said yes to Jean constantly buried them again in a vicious cycle.

Just as Eren was about to speak, he remembered the scarf he had given to her all those years ago. The same scarf he had taken from her just a few weeks back.

'Do I know what I'm doing? Is this what I want? Fuck, this isn't about what I want.' Eren thought to himself as he reached into the pocket where he stored the scarf.

'This is about what I need, this is what I need.' he continued to think as he slowly grabbed the scarf and took it out of his pocket.

Mikasa could see the maroon scarf in his hands as he kept it folded.

'He still has the scarf!' she thought as her spirits raised, but what he did next crushed her.

Eren walked up to her and dropped the scarf at her feet, then continued to walk in the direction of the others.

'It's what I need.' Eren thought to himself as he tried to fight back the pained look on his face.

Mikasa collapsed to her knees as she looked at the scarf laying on the ground. She slowly reached down and grabbed it, but soon realised it had lost its meaning to her and instead of wrapping it around her neck she simply put it in her pocket.

* * *

"Shit, looks like we have to stay out here one more night... I don't feel like traveling in this storm." Connie said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Where do you think Eren went?" Sasha asked.

"No idea, but Mikasa ran out after him and Elsa is heading that way now." Jean answered.

"Guess we got no choice but to-" Connie stopped talking at the sight of Eren returning, but no one was with him.

Everyone ran to Eren, but he walked through them like they were ghosts.

"This is bad... real bad." Jean said

Armin just looked on in horror.

'What the hell happened to him?' was all he could think.

* * *

Elsa was still wandering through the bush until she heard a faint cry.

She quickly raised her head when she heard it again and when she heard it for a third time, she ran looking for the source.

Soon, she found herself in a small clearing with a black-haired girl on her knees crying.

'Oh no, what has he done?' Elsa thought as she sprinted towards Mikasa.

Elsa took a knee beside Mikasa, but didn't look at her. All she needed to see was the scarf that Mikasa clenched tightly in her hands.

"Why will he not listen to me." Mikasa said breaking the silence as Elsa felt more rain coming through the trees.

"What?" was all Elsa could come up with.

"Why won't he listen to me, why won't he take me back?" Mikasa said as tears began to run down her cheeks again.

Elsa just looked at her, she was falling apart without him and his judgement was clouded without her.

"Eren told me that you meant more than anything in the world to him." Elsa said trying to calm Mikasa down. "He said he was willing to pay any price just to be at your side."

Mikasa looked at her as if she was a liar, the dirty scowl on her face from hearing those words after what Eren had just done to her.

Elsa looked a little frightened, she just didn't know what to do any more.

* * *

"You got a lot of fucking nerve Eren." Jean said angrily.

"No, you got a lot of fucking nerve for opening your God damned mouth." Eren shot back angrily.

Jean looked at him infuriated.

"And why the hell are you so pissed off anyways? Is it because you got your squad killed, is it because Mikasa hates you?"

Everyone knew that was the wrong thing to say and before they knew it Eren had Jean on the ground.

"She only hates me because of you!" Eren screamed as he punched Jean in the face.

Christa tried to run out and break the fight up, but Connie and Sasha held her back.

"That all you got?" Jean said as he spat some blood on Eren.

Eren brutally punched Jean in the face until his hands hurt.

Jean just looked at him, his mouth was pooling with blood, his nose broken and right eye swollen.

Jean was tough, but not tough enough to withstand that beating.

Eren looked at his hands, then back at Jean as his face went from rage to terror.

'What have I done?' Eren thought in a panic.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE!" he screamed as he got off of Jean and shook him.

Connie and Sasha finally let Christa go as she ran to Jeans side.

Jean turned his head to Eren causing the blood to pour out of his mouth.

"You did... what you thought was-" Jean stopped to cough up even more blood.

"Was right." he said painfully as he turned his head over to Christa.

Armin stepped forwards and grabbed Eren, pulling him from the scene as Connie ran to grab the medical gear.

"Eren, you gotta know something... what you heard in the infirmary... Jean was practising asking Christa out with Mikasa." Armin said as he looked down.

Erens face went from terror to blank.

"So... what you are telling me is... Mikasa and Jean never..."

"No, nothing ever happened between them, Mikasa only has a heart for you." Armin said trying to keep his cool.

"Why didn't you tell me before? WHy was I never told this before?" Eren demanded, anger and hatred building up inside of him, but this anger and hate was for himself.

"You left in such a hurry I couldn't tell you." Armin said.

"I am no better than a fucking titan." Eren said as he slowly backed away from Armin.

Armins eyes widened at the statement.

"Just... tell Mikasa that I am sorry for everything, I am sorry I couldn't understand, I fucked everything up and ruined your life and that is why I need to go." Eren said as he began to run off into the forest away from the camp.

"Eren!" Armin yelled. He was about to chase after Eren, but knew he would only get lost.

Armin walked the entire way back to the camp with his head hung in defeat.

Elsa and Mikasa returned to the camp the same time Armin did.

Mikasa walked over to Armin and when he realised who was walking towards him, he cringed as Erens words came into his head.

"Armin, what's wrong?" she said calmly.

Armin let out a small gasp of sadness.

"Mikasa... I just talked to Eren... he told me to tell you that he was sorry about everything, sorry for ruining your life with his harshness and that is why he needs to leave so he can't hurt you anymore."

Mikasa once again dropped to her knees, how could Eren take everything as his fault?

She heard Christa talking to Jean, but Jean was bloodied and past out.

Connie walked over and stood beside her.

"Eren has started another one of his end games, we need to find him." he said looking down at her.

Mikasa looked up at him and agreed, what Elsa said was true and Armin had validated that fact and she would stop at nothing until she had him in her arms again.

"Jessy stay with those two." Elsa said as Jessy quickly saluted and ran over.

"Armin you do the same, they need someone smart like you." Connie said as Armin nodded and ran with Jessy.

The rest of them dashed into the forest heading in Erens last known direction.

* * *

It was starting to get dark out and the storm showed no signs of going away.

The rain started to fall on Eren heavier and heavier as he continued to walk.

"I see that you let your emotions blind you again." a strange voice said from above Eren.

"You again? Just leave me the fuck alone." Eren said as he looked up.

The masked man jumped down from his branch and stood in front of Eren.

"I will leave you alone when you kill me." the man said.

Eren was starting to get angry and drew his blades.

"I was afraid that you would do that." the man said as he drew his own blades.

Eren slashed with his left blade and thrusted with his right, but the man was to skilled in defensive actions for Eren to make a successful strike.

The small battle between the man and Eren lasted for several minutes before the man parried and riposted Eren, punching him in the gut knocking him to the forest floor.

"You fight well, but your attacks are flimsy and sporadic, even a novice could defend them self against you." the man said as he picked Eren up.

"You have no idea what I've been through, you have no idea what I have done." Eren said as he pushed the man away.

"My boy, I know your struggle all to well." the man said as he took off his hood revealing his bald and scarred head. "You don't know who I am yet, but we share the same enemy."

"Just leave me alone." Eren said as he pushed past the man, but the man grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"My dear boy, are you in such a hurry that you have no questions? Have I broken you that fast?" the man taunted.

Eren felt his anger building up again and as he launched his fist at the man, he soon found his arm in minor pain.

"Make any more rash actions and your arm will be as flimsy as your fighting skills." the man said threatening to break his arm.

The group was rushing through the bush when they stumbled upon Eren and the strange man.

Mikasa recognized him right away, the man who had saved her life, but why was he trying to hurt Eren?

"Let him go!" Sasha yelled as she charged forwards at the man.

The man waited for Sasha to get close enough for her to hear him.

"As you wish." he said as he threw Eren into her knocking both of them over

"Sasha!" Connie yelled as he ran at the man.

The man spun around Connie striking him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

Mikasa slowly walked forwards as the man put his hood back up to cover his scarred head.

"Why are you doing this?" Mikasa demanded.

"My dear, everything will be clear to you in due time. Just remember I am always looking out for the two of you." he said as he walked away into the darkness.

Sasha helped Connie walk back to the camp while Mikasa carried Erens unconscious body.

Jessy and Armin walked over to them.

"What hap- you found Eren?" Armin said joyfully.

"We had some... help." Mikasa said as she layed him beside Jean.

Just as she set him down, he woke up and the first thing he did was look into her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: As always, leave some feedback if you want, every bit helps for future chapters! Agian, thanks for all the support everyone!**


	12. Reconciliation

**A/N: SO apparently this is what happens when I write something while listening to sad piano songs to capture the moment... maybe I should do that more often! Any ways, enjoy the chapter! **

**A/N2: Sorry about the sudden removal, I forgot the most important part of the story!**

* * *

Eren saw everyone standing over him. He couldn't think, couldn't move.

"Eren, everything is ok." Elsa said to him.

Eren slowly sat up and put his hands on his head.

"How can you say that? How the hell can you say that?" Eren said without looking at her. "All I have done for us is cause pain and misery... death."

"Hey Eren... get your shit together man." Connie said.

Eren still showed no signs of looking at any of them until Mikasa finally spoke up.

"Eren, please stay with us." she said, it almost sounded like she was begging.

"Even you? After everything I did?" Eren said as need he looked down to the forest floor.

"Eren, we need you to lead us. You can't just abandon your squad." Armin said as he knelt right in front of Eren.

"You are all better off without me... I am no better than the titans."

What Eren said shook everyone.

"All I do is destroy the lives and happiness of others." Eren said coldly as he started to stand up, but he felt two sets of hands force him back down.

"How could you even say something like that?" Elsa said with great concern.

"Don't you ever say that again, don't you ever compare yourself to a titan ever again!" Mikasa yelled in both anger and sadness.

Eren just sat there as his eyes started to water up, he kept on telling himself why he had come on this stupid mission in the first place.

'All I want to do is die, it doesn't matter if Mikasa forgives me because I can't forgive myself for what I have done.'

Soon, Eren was crying again as Elsa brought him in with a hug.

Mikasa couldn't stand the sight of Eren being like this and looked away, it broke her heart every time she saw Eren cry.

* * *

The storm was still brewing above them, rain starting to fall harder as Jessy and Armin tried to start a fire to keep the lowering temperature at bay.

eventually, they got a small fire started and everyone gathered around it except for Eren, Elsa and Mikasa.

Eren had stopped crying, but Elsa still held tight to him.

Eventually, Elsa let go and as she looked to the others around the fire she spoke.

"Mikasa, may I have a word?" she asked standing up from Eren who was just sitting there like a rock.

Mikasa nodded as the two of them put some distance between them and the camp.

"So Armin, what do you think about this whole situation?" Sasha asked as she grabbed a baked potato from her rucksack.

"I'm not sure what to make of it, I just want to get back to the wall." he said.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement to what Armin had said.

"You have any more of those?" Jessy asked as he pointed at Sashas potato. "I haven't had a proper piece of food since we left."

Sasha looked at him like he was an idiot, but then reached into her rucksack and pulled out another potato and gave it to Jessy. Now everyone looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Hey, just because I love food doesn't mean I wont share!" she yelled.

Everyone burst into laughter.

* * *

Elsa finally thought they were far enough away from the camp and stopped.

"Look, I don't want you to lose Eren." Elsa said.

Mikasa looked at her with confusion.

"The real reason Eren came out here was not to lead a squad." Elsa said as Mikasas face went from confused to concern.

"He... he told me he came on this mission to die, he can't live with the guilt."

Mikasas face then went from concern to horror. She turned to run back for Eren, but Elsa grabbed her.

"Mikasa you need to listen to me, all he can feel is guilt, all he knows is guilt and if you just run over to him, how do you think he will feel?"

Mikasa tried to pull away, but she knew Elsa was right.

"Mikasa, do you still love Eren even after everything he has done to you? After all the pain he has put you through?"

Mikasa looked at her with a scowl.

'Who do you think you are to question if I love him or not? I don't care if he makes me go through hell and high water! I will love him until my dying day and after!' she screamed in her head infuriated with Elsas question.

"I see." she said. "Now the only question left to answer is who does he love?"

Mikasa felt her heart skip a beat.

'What does she mean who does he love?'

"Ever since he joined as squad leader... he looked at me different from everyone else and I fear that he has grown feelings for me." Elsa said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Mikasa was growing un easy, she did notice that he treated Elsa better than he treated her.

"I don't quite know how I feel about him, but I don't want his feelings for me to bury his feelings for you."

Mikasa just looked up into the darkening sky and felt the intensifying rain hitting her face.

"If Eren loves you then so be it, but I will not ever stop loving him." was all she said.

Elsa was surprised by her reaction, she could tell Mikasa was covering her shock by trying to maintain her calm composure, but there were faults.

"Mikasa, I can always tell him-"

"No, if you are the one he loves then let it be so, all I want is for Eren to be happy."

Elsa lost the ability to speak, she was so shocked at how Mikasa was acting.

Mikasa knew that she wanted Eren, she was willing to die for him, she deserved him.

The rain had started to come down hard as the wind started to pick up. Elsa and Mikasa looked at each other and started walking to the camp.

* * *

"We need to cover the fire." Connie said as he went to look for any spare sheets they could use.

eventually, he found a spare tent and then tied it to some trees like a tarp covering the fire.

"Good thinking Connie." Armin said as he smiled.

"Thanks, but it wasn't that hard to do." Connie replied.

Sasha got up and gave him a huge hug.

"Just accept it." she said with a smile on her face.

Out of no where, Christa came over to the fire.

"How is Jean?" Armin asked right away.

"He is doing fine, I can't believe that he would set Eren off like that." she said sadly.

"I can't believe Eren would do that to a person." Jessy said looking into the fire.

"Eren acts on impulse, his emotions can take him over in the blink of an eye." Armin said.

"He used to be so high in spirit, an man with a will of steel." Sasha said.

"Now look at him, he's breaking himself apart... his entire structure is going to cave in on itself." Connie commented.

With that, everyone fell silent as the only noise now came from crickets and the crackle of the fire.

* * *

Eren sat there in the cold, alone with his thoughts.

'I can't hurt Mikasa again, but I love her so damn much! Fuck, she has been there for me every time I needed her and where have I been when she needed me? I just can't stand hurting her again.' he thought as the rain started forcing its way through the thick tree canopy above him.

Eren looked up and was sprinkled in the face by the rain making it through.

He felt the wind blast his face, the storm was really picking up.

'Ever since I laid eyes on Elsa, I had a weird feeling about her... a good feeling. She makes me feel safe, she makes me feel like I have a purpose in this squad. It is because of those feelings for her I am having these stupid thoughts now."

Eren was fighting back tears, but he eventually just let them come out.

'Fuck, why can't I just stop ruining everything!" Eren thought as he stood up and walked over to the closest tree and started smashing his head against it.

'Fuck, why can't I just be dead already! Why can't I just stop being a burden in everyone's lives!' he screamed in his thoughts as he continued to smash his head against the tree.

eventually, he had enough and collapsed.

"Why the fuck can't I be dead." he said quietly to himself as he looked up to the sky, his face being lightly splashed with rain.

What Eren didn't notice was that Elsa and Mikasa were standing behind him the entire time that Eren was hitting his head against the tree and that they had heard what he just said.

Elsa was the first to step forward, Mikasa just stood there petrified at what she just saw.

"Eren, what the hell has gotten into you?" Elsa said as she grabbed Eren trying to turn him around

The second he registered the voice, he let out a pained cry and brought his chest to his knees.

Elsa tried to pull him back up, but he didn't move. He let out one painful cry after the other until he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

'Mikasa, why do you care so much about me.' he thought. 'You know what... I have made my choice.' he said in his head.

Eren slowly stood up as the two girls rose up with him.

"Elsa, we need to talk." he said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her of leaving a crushed and defeated Mikasa behind.

"Listen Elsa..." Eren stopped, he tried his hardest to finish his sentence.

Elsa looked at him with worried eyes.

"I... I love you, but it doesn't feel right." he said.

Elsa looked semi relieved and he was curious as to why.

"Eren, I know you have strong feeling for me... I do... but you need to follow your heart and your heart is leading you to Mikasa." she said with a smile, but her head tilted down in disappointment.

"Elsa I... no. Thank you for understanding." he said.

Elsa grabbed him and gave him a big hug and kissed his forehead.

'I will always be here when you need help Eren.' she thought to herself.

Eren just accepted what had happened and soon he gently pulled away from her and walked back to the camp.

When he returned, he saw Mikasa still standing where she was and what he saw wasn't good. She looked so hollow.

"Mikasa?" he said.

She slowly turned to face him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He slowly walked over to her and grabbed her hands.

She looked into his eyes, her gaze still that of a person who had lost their soul.

Eren pulled her into a clearing where the rain was coming down on them hard, the wind blowing hard against them.

Eren moved his hands from hers up to her shoulder, her gaze into his eyes gaining some life.

Soon, Eren pulled her into him. He felt at peace with himself.

Mikasa took a bit to realise what was happening and when it hit her, she let out a loud cry as she wrapped her arms around Eren.

The two stood there in the rain holding each other un aware that their friends had followed to watch the scene.

"You have always been the one for me Mikasa, ever since the day we met... I was just to blind to see it." he said tightening his grip on her."

All Mikasa could do was cry even more, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. She had meaning again, she felt life surge into her body.

"Eren." she said softly but Eren gave her a gentle hush.

"Mikasa, my heart will belong to you forever, no matter what happens."

Christa and Sasha were starting to cry from the scene in front of them while Connie, Armin and Elsa just stood there with big smiles on their faces.

Eren finally pulled away from Mikasa enough so that he could see her face, he wasn't sure how much of the water on her cheeks was rain or tears.

To Mikasa, it looked like Eren was about to say something, but then it happened and it happened fast.

Eren connected his lips with Mikasas and he could feel her body tense up and quickly relax like she was melting.

Their kiss lasted for almost a minute before Eren pulled away.

She looked at him and he looked ashamed of what he had done.

"Mikasa I-" he was cut off as Mikasa made their lips connect again in another long kiss of passion.

Again when they finally separated, Eren said the words she had said to him in the infirmary.

"Mikasa, I love you. Don't ever let me go" Eren said as he gave her another big hug and that is when Eren remembered the scarf.

He reached his hand into the pocket where she kept it and pulled it out, unfolding it.

"This scarf has a new meaning, it's the fabric bond that will keep us together." he said as he began to slowly wrap it around her.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I used eventually a lot in this chapter! As always leave some feedback, every bit helps for future chapters and stories! Also, if you have any ideas for the story then send them to me and I will look them over with my co-writer and your content will most likely end up in a future chapter!**


	13. Situation critical

**A/N: I know I released a chapter today, but I just can't help but give you people new content to read! Thanks to Atroxify again for some of the great ideas that went into this chapter!**

* * *

Everyone woke up to the smell of fresh pine from the rain fall, the storm last night had vanished.

Eren woke up to see Mikasa in the tent with him, she was wrapped around him.

Eren tried to remember what had happened last night and then it all came to him at once, he had confessed to Mikasa.

"Go back to sleep Eren." she said lazily, his movements waking her up.

"Oi, you two love birds in there get up, we are heading home." Connie said as he patted the top of the tent.

Eren looked back to Mikasa who had started to blush.

"Come on Mikasa, let's go home." Eren said as he unwrapped her from his body.

Slowly, Mikasa came to her senses and got out of the tent with Eren which Connie and Sasha quickly packed up behind them.

Eren saw Jean standing with Christa wrapped around his arm, his face still pretty beat up.

Eren made eye contact with Jean for a second and looked away in shame that he had done that. No matter how much he could hate Jean, he would never do that to another person.

Jean started walking over to Eren and he knew he was about to hear a world of shit from Jean.

"Jean, I-" Eren was cut off by Jean.

"Shut it Yaeger. As much as I want to kill you for that... I pushed you to do it." Jean said.

Eren looked at him surprised, was Jean taking responsibility for the beating Eren gave him?

"No, I over reacted. Jean... I'm sorry." Eren said.

Jean just sighed and looked down.

"Apology accepted." Jean said as he looked back up at Eren and stuck his hand forward.

Eren grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Alright, we had best get a move on!" Elsa yelled.

"Squad Leader Yaeger, lead the way!" Armin said.

Erens face showed a hint of joy that everyone trusted him to lead them home and without question, he took point and started walking.

"Hey Connie, when do you think we will get back to the wall?" Sasha asked him.

"Well... we aren't that far out, probably around 50 kilometers so in maybe four or five hours?" he said.

"Great... do you think we will miss dinner?" she asked.

"Is food all you ever have on your mind?" Connie said jokingly.

Elsa and Mikasa were walking right beside each other.

"Elsa... thank you." Mikasa said breaking their silence.

"For what?" she said.

"For turning me in the right direction." Mikasa replied.

Elsa let out a sigh.

"Mikasa, you turned your self in the right direction, I was just there to keep you on track."

"Well for what it's worth, thank you." Mikasa said again ending their short conversation.

Armin and Christa were in the middle of the group helping Jean.

"Armin, how many times have you helped me out these last few months?" Jean said jokingly

Armin just smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"More times than I should have had to." he replied.

Christa was the only one who didn't get it and she looked up at Jean with concern.

The group continued to follow Eren until he stopped dead in his tracks.

Elsa signalled everyone to stop and get down as she and Mikasa walked up to Eren.

"Eren what is-" Elsa stopped talking when she realised where they were.

In front on them was a large and open field, the same field Eren had lost more than half of his squad in.

Eren just stood there, his mind put the images back into the field and he re watched his men get slaughtered by the titans.

Mikasa put her hand on his shoulder, but he showed little signs of comfort.

"Where is Jessy?" he asked.

"Right here sir!" Jessy said just getting back from scouting the left flank.

"Inform the others we are going around, I don't need another slaughter." Eren said coldly still looking into the field.

Jessy knew what was going on in his mind and didn't question the order.

Eren slowly walked along the edge of the field as he heard Jessy tell everyone they were going to follow the forest left and continue from there.

Everyone was confused until they all saw the field and knew right away this is what Elsa and Jessy were talking about that one night. This was the field Eren lost his men in.

Everyone got back into formation.

Connie and Sasha in the rear, Armin, Christa and Jean in the middle, Mikasa and Elsa in the front while Eren took point and Jessy scouted the flanks.

They continued to walk for a couple of hours before Eren decided to take a short break.

"We can't be farther than 20 kilometers." Connie said.

Everyone sat in a circle except for Eren and Mikasa, they were standing over by some trees.

"Mikasa, do you think we should have crossed the field? We could have been home by now." Eren said.

"I think you made the right call, it is better to play it safe." she said.

Eren reached out and hugged her.

Mikasa started to blush, but she hugged him back.

"As long as we are together, we can overcome any obstacle Eren." she whispered to him.

Eren let out a small sigh and separated from her.

"All right everyone, lets head out!" he yelled as everyone got up.

They kept walking until they felt the ground shake beneath them.

"Fuck, everyone down." Eren said quietly as the small group hid under anything they could.

Eren counted four abnormals running straight at them and hoped that they would just go right past, but the titans stopped right infront of them.

Suddenly, one of the four abnormals dropped dead right there, a large gash in the nape of its neck.

Eren looked on surprised, but knew if he didn't act then everyone was dead.

"Armin! Christa! Stay with Jean!" he yelled as he watched the two of them help Jean hobble away quickly.

"The rest of you, lead the titans away from them!"

Everyone got up and moved quickly getting the titans attention.

Eren watched as one of the titans took off after Armin and Christa and was about to go after it when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Your soldiers need you, I will deal with the stray." it was the hooded man.

Eren nodded and ran to catch up to his comrades and the hooded man ran to get the stray.

Armin and Christa were moving rapidly to try to find somewhere to hide when they found a bush to hide Jean in and some large rocks for them to hide behind.

They could feel the foot steps getting closer and closer.

Armin looked at Christa, she had never looked so panicked before in her life.

The titan came to a stop and one thing and one thing only came into Armins mind.

'It knows.'

* * *

Jessy had returned when he heard all the noise from the titans running.

"Eren, what the fuck happened?" Jessy yelled.

"They came from the right! We need to stop them!"

Jessy looked up at the trees.

"you bring them back around, I will get to one of the high branches!" Jessy yelled as Eren nodded and took off.

Elsa broke ff from the group and a titan went with her, she was running out of breath when someone pushed her to the side and the titan followed its new target.

"Eren!" she shouted as he stopped and let the titan run past him.

Eren started running back towards Jessy, the titan right behind him.

What seemed like an eternity of running ended very quickly as he heard a massive release of steam and the sound of a titans body crashing down to the forest floor.

"We did it Eren!" Jessy yelled as he raised his hands, his face covered in joy.

Eren was about to celebrate with him, but soon his face dropped to a horrified expression.

Everything went slow-mo, Eren pointed behind Jessy as he saw a massive hand sweep down.

Everything started to speed up again as the hand struck Jessy sending him flying into a tree getting impaled by a branch.

Eren just stood there and screamed in terror as he watched his friend crash to the ground, a large branch through his chest.

Moments later, the titan who had struck Jessy came crashing down to the ground, Mikasa standing on its neck.

Eren screamed again as he ran over to Jessy.

"Stop your damn screaming... its... it's not that bad." Jessy said coughing up blood as more blood leaked from his chest.

Eren had tears in his eyes as Mikasa ran over to see what had happened.

"Listen, you need to go, you need to get home." Jessy said, the ability to speak getting harder and harder.

"JESSY!" everyone heard Elsa scream as she ran over to him as well.

Elsa just stood there horrified.

"Elsa... you guys need... to leave." Jessy demanded, his words becoming strained as more blood came from his mouth and wound.

"Jessy, you are coming with us, you are going home!" Eren yelled to him.

"Eren... I am... I... I am ho-" he never finished his sentence as he let out his last breath and went slump, his head hanging low.

"No, no, no, no, no. JESSY!" Eren screamed as Elsa just grabbed Jessys body and held it tight.

Mikasa stood there like a statue, she had seen many people die in front of her, but not like this.

Elsa just sat there on her knees crying and holding his lifeless body hoping for the fire in his soul to ignite again, but it never did. Jessy died sitting there against the tree.

* * *

The titan reached behind the rock and grabbed Christa.

Jean crawled out from the bush to see her being brought up to its mouth as she kicked and screamed.

"Christa!" Jean screamed as he struggled to get to his feet.

Christa just kept screaming in fear, she didn't want to die.

Armin just stood there and watched as everything slowed down.

'Why can't I move? Why can't I stop this? I can't stop this because I am weak, I have always been weak. I tried to stand tall, shoulder to shoulder with my friends but all I ever did was drag them down with me. I am a burden, just extra baggage for others to carry.' Armin thought as the titan slowly brought Christa closer to its mouth.

He looked at Jean still struggling to get to his feet and then it hit him.

'No, no one is going to die today because of me, I am no longer going to be that burden.' he thought to himself as he brought out his blades.

Armin clicked the trigger for his 3DMG and to his joy, he heard the sound of reserve gas come out.

Armin sprinted as fast as he could and shot his 3DMG at the titan and as he clicked the trigger again, the little gas he had left over propelled him up to its mouth.

The titan dropped Christa into its mouth and she started slipping down its tongue, but then she stopped moving, stopped screaming.

Christa looked up and saw Armin holding her by the wrist, he was in the titans mouth.

With all of Armins might, he manged to throw Christa out of the titans mouth and she fell to the ground beside Jean.

'Alright, now I just need to-" Armin stopped thinking as clicked the trigger to launch himself from the titans mouth, but nothing but a hissing noise came from his 3DMG.

Armin stabbed his blade into the roof of the titans mouth causing it to shake violently, he hoped it would cause him to fall out, but it didn't work.

Soon, the titan started to shut its mouth and Armin let out one last scream.

"ARMIN!" Jean screamed as he forced himself to his feet, but just as he was about to try and run for the titan, it fell flat on its back.

A strange wearing a black overcoat stood above it and sliced away at the stomach of the titan until in split open.

The bodies of half digested Scout Regiment members poured out onto the ground, the smell was unbearable.

eventually, Armin spilled out of the titans stomach, the little time he spent in the stomach had taken a massive toll on him.

"It burns." Armin said quietly looking up at the man who had saved him.

"I know son, but we'll get you out of here. I promise." the man said as he knelt and grabbed Armins hand.

Jean and Christa walked over to Armin as the man threw him over his shoulder, there faces had nothing but terror on them.

* * *

**A/N: I gotta stop listening to sad music when I am writing these chapters! If you enjoyed then leave some feedback, every bit helps for future projects and if you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story then feel free to send them to me and I will go over them with my co-writer! Your content could very well be in a future chapter!**


	14. Fallen angel

**A/N: All right, so this is what happens when I misplace my idea sheets. Hopefully this chapter turned out good, I kinda just made it up as I went along.**

* * *

Armin was getting from bad to worse every step. He kept moaning, but the moans were weak and becoming more and more silent.

"Armin!" Jean yelled keeping Armin awake.

"I just wanna... sleep." Armin said from the mans shoulders.

Jean started to have trouble keeping up and as he slowed down, so did Christa.

Soon, Jean had to stop and he watched as the strange man carried Armin towards Eren and the others.

* * *

Eren had finally come to terms with what had happened, Jessy was dead and there was no changing that.

Elsa still clung to his body crying, still hoping that his heart would start again.

Mikasa pulled Eren off to the side and looked at him with a worried expression.

"That could have been you." she said to him.

Eren gave her a strange look and then gave her a big hug.

"But it wasn't, that's what counts right?" Eren said.

Eren felt disgusted with himself for saying that, Jessy didn't deserve to die.

When he seperated himself from her, he turned to Connie and Sasha who just stood there not knowing what to say.

"You two! Go find the others and bring them here!" Eren shouted as the two looked at him and nodded.

* * *

After ten minutes of walking, the two finally found Jean and Christa.

"Hey you two!" Connie yelled.

Sasha looked around and then asked the question they didn't want to hear.

"Where is Armin?" she asked.

Connie noticed the two tense up from the question.

"Is he hurt?" Connie shouted out.

Christa started letting out small gasps of sadness as she tucked her head into Jeans shoulder.

"Sasha, head back to Eren. I'll help these two back!" Connie barked and she took off without question.

* * *

Eren looked back at Elsa and walked over to her.

"Elsa, I''m sorry I couldn't do anything."

Elsa didn't look at him.

"Elsa... please we need to go."

She didn't move, it seemed like nothing would separate her from Jessys body.

Eren and Mikasa just stood over her, all hope starting to fade when the strange man showed up carrying Armin.

Erens eyes widened at the sight of his best friend.

"Armin!" Eren yelled as he ran over to the strange man.

"He sacrificed himself to save one of the others." was all the man said.

Eren just ignored the man as he put Armin down on the ground.

Armin was barely awake.

"Armin, look at me!" Eren yelled

Armins eyes met Erens and seeing his friend again gave him a small burst of life.

"Eren, I... I saved... her." Armin said quietly as his eyes started to shut again.

Eren gave Armin a shake making his eyes open again.

Mikasa saw Sasha arrive and quickly ran over to her.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"They are on their way, but Armin is missing."

Sasha looked a little confused as Mikasa pointed over to the others and when she saw the short blond boy laying on the ground, she felt her stomach try to come out her mouth.

Connie, Jean and Christa arrived shortly after Sasha and Jean ran over to where the others had Armin.

"There is little I can do for him." the strange man said as he looked through a bad of medical gear.

Eren looked at the man in shock as Armin started coughing and gasping for air.

"It is cruel to prolong a persons suffering." he said to Eren.

Eren went from shocked to angry, the man wanted to kill Armin.

Armin managed to move his arm and put it on Erens leg.

Eren looked down and grabbed Armins hand holding it tight.

"Are you going to be cruel or merciful?" the man asked Eren.

Eren looked down at Armin who had started gasping for air as he shook his head.

"It... it's... okay... Er... Eren." Armin managed to say.

The man reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle of pills, the label read 'Cyanide'.

The man removed a pill and placed it between Armins teeth.

"Bite down." the man said and Armin did.

There was a loud cracking sound of the pill being opened and the man held Armins mouth shut.

Armin started to shake as he let out small wimpers, the poison hit him instantly.

After a few seconds, Armin stopped shaking, stopped making noise.

"It was the right choice." the man said as he gently put Armins head on the ground and ran his hand over Armins eyes closing them.

Eren couldn't look, couldn't understand why everyone but him was dropping dead.

The man removed his hood and said a prayer in a language that Eren had only heard one person speak.

The man looked at Eren and put his hand up to his face wrap.

"I think it is time you know." the man said.

Mikasa heard the man and looked over and saw as he pulled his face wrap off.

Erens face went blank, he didn't know how it could be possible.

"Hello son." the man said.

"No, no that can't be, you can't be." Eren said as he struggled to take steps away from the man.

The man was Eren and Mikasas father, Grisha Yaeger.

Girsha looked over at Mikasa who was just as shocked as Eren, she didn't know how it could be possible. Everyone else was confused, they had no idea what was going on.

"I'm sorry I was never here for so many years Eren, but you must understand I had my reasons." Grisha said to him.

Seeing his father again made him think of his mother, and how he wasn't there to help them save her.

Eren lashed out at Grisha and again, he countered him and threatened to break his arm.

Mikasa ran over to help Eren, it didn't matter to her that Grisha was her adoptive father. She would defend Eren from anyone who tried to harm him.

Grisha sighed and released him, giving him a gentle push into Mikasa.

"It seems I am no longer needed here." Grisha said as he started to walk away.

"But I want you to remember something Eren, I will always be watching over you." he said as he disapeared into the forest.

Erens rage dispersed as fast as it arrived and his attention went back to Armin who layed lifeless on the ground.

"We are leaving." he said as he went and picked up Armins body.

The rest of their journey was spent silently, no one had the courage to break the eerie silence.

It started to get dark again as they left the forest. To everyone's relief, the wall was in sight and the just had to go through a small village to get to it, but titans were swarming it.

"We need to tread carefully." Eren said as they continued to slowly walk towards the wall.

* * *

The Garrison Officer who had sent Erens squad to destroy Squad Mitchelle was reading his book when a young soldier ran into his office panting.

"What is the meaning of this?" the officer said as he put his book down.

"Sir, Squad Yaeger has been spotted just outside the wall!" he said panting.

The officer stood up in surprise.

"Well what are you waiting for! Give the order to retrieve them!" he yelled.

The man ran out of the room, the officer leaving shortly after him.

* * *

"Eren look." Connie said quietly as he saw people repelling down the wall.

"Still got that flare gun Sasha?" Jean asked.

Sasha nodded and handed it to Jean who handed it to Eren.

"Get ready to run everyone." he said as he stood up and fired the flare.

In the distance Eren could hear someone shouting something like 'flare sighted'.

Eren grabbed Armins body and Elsa grabbed Jessys as they made a mad dash for the wall.

Garrison soldiers tried to divert the titans attention so that Eren and his friends could get back to the wall un opposed, but some titans did stray into their paths.

They met up with a small group of Garrison soldiers who were tasked with getting them up the wall.

Eren and Elsa just handed the bodies of their friends over to the Garrison soldiers.

"Get them up the wall and then come back for us!" Eren yelled as he pulled out his swords and turned to face one of the titans slowly walking towards them.

"Eren!" Mikasa said as she pulled away from the Garrison soldier about to take her up the wall.

"Mikasa, don't be stupid! Get up the wall, I will follow shortly!"

"I am going to he-" she was cut off by Eren.

"Mikasa! Stop being an idiot and get up the fucking wall!" he screamed and she slowly backed away looking down in defeat.

Eren turned his attention to the titan again as he heard the garrison soldiers ascend up the wall with their friends.

"I will go for the legs, you kill it." Eren said as he ran forwards, Elsa following shortly behind.

Eren ran through the titans legs and sliced the achilles tendon causing it to fall as Elsa jumped onto it and drove her blades deep into the nape of its neck.

Eren looked around, and counted seven titans approaching rapidly.

"There is too many!" Elsa yelled as Eren ran back to her side.

He was about to speak when he felt the ground shake beneath him, a familiar shake.

he quickly looked around until he located the giant 13 meter titan that he and Mikasa had been taken down by.

"How the fuck do you keep finding me?" Eren muttered under his breath.

Two Garrison soldiers came down the wall as fast as they could and ran over to Elsa and Eren.

"We gotta go!" one of them yelled.

Eren wanted to kill that titan badly, but he knew now was not the time.

The four of them ran back to the wall, but Eren felt the ground start to shake faster and faster below his feet.

As he turned around, the massive titan was charging them at full speed.

"Get up the fucking wall!" he yelled as the Garrison soldier grabbed him and shot his 3DMG up the wall.

Eren looked at the titan again, it was almost right on top of them when they started moving up the wall. He saw it clench its hand into a fist, then he looked to Elsa and the other soldier who had been picked up by a titan.

Elsa looked up at him, tears in her eyes as she reached up with a false hope of grabbing his hand.

Eren just looked down at her as the large 13 meter titan slammed her into the wall with its fist, she died on impact.

Eren felt like it was a part of him that was left down there to die, like a piece of his soul had just been ripped off.

As the Garrison soldier brought Eren to the top, he saw everyone looking over the wall at the 13 meter titan who was looking up at them, Sasha and Christa were covering their mouths in horror.

The Garrison Officer who had sent Eren on that mission was there as well.

"Where is the rest of your squad Yaeger?" the officer asked him.

Eren looked down in shame, he failed to keep his entire squad safe. Not a single survivor but him.

"They all perished to the titans sir." was all he said.

"Eren Yaeger, you are dismissed." he said angrily. "We thought wrong about you."

Mikasa stormed over to the Garrison Officer and told him to take a look over the edge.

The 13 meter titan was still looking up at them with a very smug look on its face, Elsa dead at its feet.

The Officer looked a bit shocked and he quickly stepped away from the edge gaining his angry look back.

"Hmph, any good squad leader would have put his squad members before his or her self."

Every looked at the officer in anger.

Eren just looked down in shame, he knew the Officer was right. It should have been him down there.

"You failed to bring your people home, you aren't even fit for the uniform!" the Officer screamed.

"And you need to shut the fuck up and realise there is a difference between a soldier and a leader." a voice came from behind the Officer.

Eren looked in confusion as the Scout Regiment member that he met in the forest was standing there with Scout Regiment Commander Erwin Smith.

"Are you Eren Yaeger?" Erwin asked.

Eren looked up at him. "Yes."

"And the rest of you are the ones who went to find him?"

Everyone else just nodded.

"I need all of you to come with me." Erwin said.

"We aren't going anywhere until we bury our dead." Jean said.

Erwin looked at Jean and his still beat up face

"It looks like you went through a lot and I will respect your wish to bury your comrades. Find me tomorrow." Erwin said as he walked away.

Eren walked over to the bodies of Armin and Jessy.

"Elsa deserves a proper burial as well." he said as he took the cadet insignia from Armins shoulder and the Garrison insignia from Jessys.

Connie grabbed Eren a fresh tank of gas for his 3DMG, but Mikasa stopped him in protest.

"Eren, it's to dangerous, I don't want to loose you."

Eren walked past her and grabbed the fresh tank from Connie.

"You won't."

* * *

**A/N: SO I hope my improvising wasn't as bad as I think it is. As always, leave some feedback because every bit helps for future chapters and stories.**


	15. End of the beggining

**A/N: A bit of a shorter chapter, but also the last :( I have hit a road block in this story so I am going to take a break and work on some other stories while I figure this one out. Expect a 'Season 2' of this story around mid May or early June!**

* * *

Eren jumped down the wall as Mikasa tried to grab him, but she was too late.

Eren turned himself around while falling and shot his 3DMG into the wall stopping his free fall. As he hit the side of the wall, he looked down and saw the massive 13 meter titan looking up at him.

Eren felt his anger and rage for the titans start to build up inside him, a feeling he had almost forgotten.

"All right you bastard, you won't get me this time" Eren said as he released his 3DMG from the wall into another free fall. He head right for the titan and as it raised his hand to crush him, Eren shot his 3DMG at a building to the left of the titan making a wide swing around it.

The titan missed him and in what seemed to be a fit of rage, quickly turned around and violently swung its hands at Eren.

Eren shot his 3DMG into the titans knee making it stumble and quickly shot himself towards the titan.

Seeing this, the titan put its hands together and slammed them down into the ground in an attempt to crush Eren, but it missed.

Eren got through the titans legs and sliced open the achilles tendon on its right leg.

"You live for now." Eren mumbled as he ran to grab Elsas body.

When he finally stood over her, she still had fresh tears in her eyes. Her uniform and face covered in blood, more than Eren had ever seen on a person.

Eren slowly picked her up and closed her eyes as he shot his 3DMG into the wall and ascended it.

When he got to the top, everyone was looking at him, his face showed no sadness only anger.

He layed her body down beside Jessys and gently took the Garrison insignia off her shoulder and put in his pocket where he kept Jessys and Armins.

Slowly, he picked her body up again as Mikasa grabbed Armins and Jean grabbed Jessys.

They took a lift down to the streets below and slowly walked towards the cemetery as people stopped to look at the scene.

Eren kept his eyes front, he didn't dare look at the people who stood on the side of the street looking at them.

Slowly they continued walking until someone stepped out onto the street blocking their path.

Eren looked on in shock at the woman who stood in front of them and then he looked down at Elsa.

'No... why now... why did you show up now of all times?' Eren thought.

The woman who blocked them was Elsas mother.

Eren looked back up at her and saw tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Connie, get it from my pocket." Eren said as he just stood there holding Elsa.

Connie walked up to Eren and dug in his pocket until he pulled out a Garrison Insignia Crest and he handed it to Elsas mother.

Eren continued looking at the woman as she held the crest tightly.

"Did... did she die peacefully?" her mother asked.

Eren could feel his heart sinking deeper into his chest.

"Did she die peacefully?" she asked again with a more demanding tone.

"She was struck down by a titan, she felt nothing." he said trying to keep a straight face.

Connie pulled Elsas mother to the side as she started crying as the others continued to walk towards the cemetery.

Eren regretted giving her mother the crest, it was all he had to remember Elsa by. He quickly shook that thought from his head and then thought of how he could be so selfish, she was her mother.

A small group of people had formed behind them as they continued down the streets.

When they eventually arrived, there was a small group of men all in black over coats, there faces hidden behind a layer of cloth and hoods cover their heads.

Eren stopped at the sight of these men.

"What are you doing here?" Eren asked bitterly.

"Paying our respects." one of the men said as he pointed to three graves they had dug.

Eren still looked angry.

Two of the men dressed in black brought out three coffins and opened them.

Eren, Mikasa and Jean put the bodies of their friends inside and closed the lids.

Eren knelt by Armins coffin and put his hand on it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he said looking down at the ground.

Eren, Jean and Connie lifted Armins coffin and lowered it into the grave.

They did the same for Jessy and Elsa, and then the men dressed in black started shoveling dirt back into the graves.

"Your friends are very brave." a man said from behind Eren.

He turned around as was face to face with Erwin Smith.

"W- what are you doing here?" Eren asked.

"Paying my respects as well, no death should go un noticed."

Eren just looked at him in shock, why should he care about the lives of grunts like them.

"I also came to ask you something." he said.

"What is it Commander?" Eren asked.

"You and your friends are survivors, you have done what most of us in the Scout Regiment can't. I have come with a proposal." Erwin said to him.

Erens face looked like it was about to light right up.

"I have come to ask you and your friends to join the Scout Regiment, we need more people with your abilities." he said.

Eren was so excited that his mind had blanked out the sad reality which just moments ago was controlling him.

"I will serve under the Wings of Freedom!" Eren said happily as he turned to his friends and was suddenly reminded of the situation.

"Them though, I will talk to them about it in the morning."

"Very well, I look forward to working with you Eren." Erwin said as he walked off.

When Eren returned, the men dressed in black had finished hammering crosses into the ground with his friends names on them.

Everyone stood there in silence for what seemed like forever when eventually the men in black started to leave. The small crowd of civilians had also dispersed.

"They belong to history now." Eren said as he turned around and walked away.

Mikasa was about to follow him, but Jean and Christa grabbed her arms.

"He needs some time alone." Christa said.

* * *

Eren was walking down some side streets all he could think about was not being able to help his friends.

Suddenly, Eren felt a hand grab him, a cloth over his mouth.

He let out muffled screams when he felt a needle enter his neck.

"This will help you save your friends, but only if you learn to control it." a man said calmly.

Eren recognised the voice right away.

"Da-" Eren tried to say, but he blacked out.

* * *

Eren woke up in the morning, his neck in minor pain and he remembered little of the night before.

He got up and walked to the garrison barracks where he found his friends eating breakfast.

Everyone stood up and looked at him with joy, they had went looking for him last night when he didn't return.

Mikasa ran up and gave him a big hug.

"Eren, where were you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure... I woke up in an alley."

At that, Mikasa inspected him for any physical damage but he appeared to be fine.

She gave a sigh of relief and brought him back to the table and seated him in front of his breakfast.

"Everyone, Commander Erwin Smith came to me last night."

Everyone dropped their forks and looked at him.

"He offered us all a place in the Scout Regiment and I accepted." he continued to say.

"You mean... he wants all of us in the Scout Regiment?" Jean asked.

"Yes, he thinks we all have a special skill for survival in the worst of situations." Eren said.

Everyone looked at each other and then back to Eren.

"You are going to have to give us a bit t think." Connie said to him.

"If you are going then so am I." Mikasa said as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"If Mikasa is going then so am I." Sasha said standing up.

Everyone looked at her as well.

"If Sasha is going then so am I." Christa said.

Jean looked at her in shock, Christa had just had a near death experience with a titan and she wants to go join the Scout Regiment.

Everyone looked to Jean and Connie and they both stood up and announced that they were joining as well.

Eren smiled and turned around to leave the barracks.

He didn't see Mikasa follow him out and when she grabbed his shoulder,, he jumped a little.

"Mikasa, thank you." he said as he felt her familiar touch.

Eren turned to face her and was surprised at what he saw.

Mikasa had a big smile on her face, she was feeling that true happiness she only felt once before with Eren.

"Eren, I will follow you into the darkest valley, I will always be by your side." she said to him.

Eren just looked down and smiled.

When he looked back up, he grabbed Mikasa and pulled her into him.

He looked down behind her and saw the scarf and quickly pulled away from her.

"Eren, what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"The fact I haven't done this." Eren said as he grabbed Mikasa by the scarf and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for ending this story here, but I just can't think of any content right now. if you enjoyed the chapter then leave some feedback, every bit helps!**


End file.
